Take my heart
by Reject's Angel
Summary: A young girl is taken off the streets by Lily and given the life she always dreamed of. Family, money and most importantly love. Having a family made up of takers can be risky but falling in love with one is just plain dangerous. Original Character/A.J.
1. Isabella

**Intro**

Hi, my name is Isabella, please don't get it confused with that chick from twilight. My family calls me Izzy and I am almost 21yrs old. My family isn't what you would expect a normal family to be. Instead of a mom and dad, brother and sisters, I have friends. My friends are my family and my life. Without Lily, I don't know where I'd be, probably still sleeping at bus stations or alleys. So I guess I'll start from the beginning and how my life got to where it is now. It was about four years ago

**Chapter 1**

"Okay come on just, if you don't mind taking your shoes off by the door?" Lily asked setting her purse down and kicking off her heels. "Are you hungry? Or tired? Or thirsty?" Lily asked the timid girl. When she didn't answer Lily walked over to the petite child. "What is your name? Do you speak English? ¿Qué es su nombre?"

"Isabella." Her voice was soft and barely audible. "¿Y tú?" Lily wasn't exactly prepared to hold a full on conversation in Spanish. "It's okay I speak English too."

Lily smiled. "Isabella, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Lily." She tried to make the girl comfortable. This wasn't easy or exactly normal for her either but this child needed help. It wasn't the first time she had seen her around each time in the same clothes, each time looking tired, drained and thin. She was a child and a homeless one at that, how could she leave her on the streets? It took a lot of begging and pleading to get the girl into the car and promise she wasn't a lesbian rapist but simply a helping hand. Now that the women were home she didn't know what to do, how did she know this girl wasn't crazy or a murderer or a thief? Lily eyed her purse then back at Isabella. Although a complete stranger something told Lily she could trust her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Isabella interrupted Lily's thoughts.

"Did you have anywhere else to go?" Isabella shook her head no. "Then that's why I brought you here. So are you hungry? Name it whatever you want."

Isabella looked over the tall thin woman in her fitted black dress and long flowing hair. Her fingers and toes were decorated with French tips and by the looks of the house she was rich. It was mind boggling that someone wanted to help her, it had been two years and Isabella was lucky if someone gave her enough money for food that day. "Can I take a shower? Please?" It had been awhile since she had a real shower, jumping the fence at a local park to jump in the pool didn't really count.

"Of course just follow me." Lily lead teen up the stairs and opened the door to the large bathroom with a shower stall and tub, marble countertop and heated floor.

"Oh…my…god." Isabella couldn't believe her eyes as she stepped inside jumping at the warmth under her feet.

"Heated tiles, it feels great after getting out of the shower." Lily smiled grabbing a towel and wash cloth for Isabella. "Take a shower or soak in the tub it's up to you and when you're done just come and get me."

The hot water felt amazing so good that Isabella didn't want to get out and she couldn't remember the last time she was able to wash her hair. Stepping out the water and onto the warm floor Isabella dried off before noticing her clothes were missing. In a slight panic and confusion Isabella wrapped a towel around herself opening the door a small bit. "Lily? Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily appeared by the door.

"….Where are my clothes?"

"Oh I-" Not sure how to tell her guest that the clothes had holes, reeked and had so much dirt ground into the jeans they would never come clean so she threw them out she smiled politely. "I got you something more comfortable to wear."

Isabella's eyes grew large hearing that saying in the movies when a woman was going to get sexy for a man she waited as Lily came back with a large t-shirt and flannel bottoms. "We'll go out in the morning for under clothes okay?"

"Okay." Isabella nodded shutting the door to get dressed. Tying the pants around her waist there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in?"

"I brought you an extra toothbrush."

"Thank you." Once finished in the bathroom Isabella made her way back down the stairs in search of Lily who she found in the kitchen.

"So I was thinking I can get you something to eat? I know it's late and you just brushed your teeth but if you're hungry?"

"I am okay."

"When was the last time you ate?" Lily asked not believing her for a second that she wasn't hungry.

"I had breakfast this morning." Isabella assured.

"Well its 1am now so I am sure you are starving. Take a seat on the couch while I put something together."

Lily dug around in the refrigerator before thinking she really didn't know what the girl ate. "Hey Isa-" Lily walked into the living room but stopped seeing the petite teenager curled into a ball so small she fit on one couch cushion sound asleep. "Guess she was more tired than hungry." Lily said to herself going to the spare room to grab a pillow and blanket.

Isabella was a light sleeper, she had to be it came from the time on the streets and always needing to be aware of the dangers lurking. Even in their harsh whispers she could hear the couple arguing. Lily was defending why she brought Isabella to her house while the man basically thought she was nuts for doing so.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" The man asked Lily.

"She needed help! She is so tiny and thin, her clothes were encrusted with filth! You didn't see her Jake." Lily stressed. "She is a child."

"How old is she? Do you even know? What do you know about her? How are you sure she isn't lying? Or a thief?" Jake hissed. "What if she is an undercover cop?" His voice became harsher and lower at the question.

"I don't know how old she is or anything else besides her name. What I do know is in my heart I did the right thing." Lily defended.

Feeling as though the argument or discussion was over Isabella opened eyes jumping back into the couch seeing two eyes watching her. "She's awake!" The young man yelled loudly before smiling at the startled girl. "Hi I'm Jesse."

"Hi?" Isabella sat up with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Don't be scared, I don't bite." Jesse smiled. "Not usually."

"Behave and shouldn't you be getting to school?" Lily asked with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Jesse stood up. "I'm out." Doing a little man hug with Jake he picked up a bike helmet and bag leaving the house.

"Isabella, this is my boyfriend Jake and that was his little brother Jesse." Lily smiled.

Jake came into view and immediately a chill went through Isabella's bones he wasn't a very big guy. Not skinny but not buff either and certainly not tall but his face alone said he wasn't to be messed with. "Okay so I am going to leave you two alone an-." As Lily began to leave the room Isabella found herself reaching for her new found savior.

"Please don't leave me alone with him?" Her voice was so low again it could barely be heard.

Lily glared at Jake and Jake looked at his feet "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to ask you a few questions." Jake wasn't purposely trying to intimidate her but he had to be careful of who he let in.

"Are you a cop?" Isabella asked pulling her knees to her chest taken back when the couple laughed loudly.

"No, no I'm not a cop." Jake laughed now with a big smile on his face. "So how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

Jake nodded "A year younger than Jesse. Alright, are you in school?"

"I graduated when I was fifteen." Isabella wasn't sure if the look on Jake's face was shock or disbelief.

"You graduated when you were fifteen?" Jake asked.

Yep it was disbelief. "Yeah was in advanced classes in elementary school and skipped a few grades and graduated early." Her voice still low yet she defended her intelligence.

"Really?" Jake asked thinking for a minute before noticing a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up he saw Jesse's last math test. "Every month, a girl gets allowance. Assume last year she had no money, and kept it up to now. Then she spends 1/2 of her money on clothes, then 1/3 of the remaining money on games, and then 1/4 of the remaining money on toys. After she bought all of that, she had $7777 left. Assuming she only gets money by allowance, how much money does she earn every month?"

"What are you doing?" Lily walked back in looking at Jake.

"She said she graduated when she was fifteen, I want to see how smart she is." Jake looked at the teen again.

"Want to give her at least a pen or pa-." Lily was cut off by Isabella.

"She has a really rich father because she would have to get paid $2,222 every month."

Jake furrowed his brows looking at the paper and indeed that was the answer. "10 times 9 times 8 times 7 time 6 times 5 times 4 times 3 times 2 times 1 equals 10. Yes or no?" Jake read off another problem.

"Once you break it down and factor it out…..yes." Isabella answered.

Lily smiled "You did all of that in your head? That is amazing!" Lily laughed.

"Looks like Jesse has found himself a tutor." Jake nodded impressed. "I don't understand what you're doing on the streets then."

Isabella shrugged. "Sometimes things just happen."

"I've seen you around the last few months, how long have to been out there?" Lily asked taking a seat on Jake's lap.

"Since I was fifteen."

"Two years?" Lily asked her heartbreaking even more. "How did you last that long?" Although very thin and homely looking Isabella didn't look completely awful.

"Did homework for kids at the schools and got paid or cleaned up around the corner store and the lady would give me food or personal items if I needed." Isabella shrugged.

Jake nodded and stood up taking a wad of cash out of his pocket. "Take her shopping and get her cleaned up a bit. I'll see you tonight okay?" Jake handed the money to Lily and gave her a sweet kiss. "It was nice to meet you Isabella." Jake nodded and walked out of the house.

Lily smiled "Is this kind of creeping you out a bit?"

"Yeah just a bit, I mean I'm so thankful you gave a warm place to sleep and a shower but I don't understand you are like….are you asking me to live here? You just met me." Isabella played with the ends of her hair.

"Call it being a good person or doing what is right." Lily shrugged. "If you want to stay here you are more than welcome."


	2. Meet the guys

**Chapter 2 intro:**

So that was how it started, I owe everything to Lily. That day was insane though, first being quizzed by Jake then I think I nearly had a heart attack seeing the load of money he took out. I had never seen that much cash in my entire life. Lily did as she was told though and literally dragged me out of the house to go shopping. I got an entire wardrobe of name brand clothes I could only dream about then went for mani pedis and got a haircut. Getting back home – that sounded funny home, I actually had a place to call home. Getting back home I barely recognized myself.

**Chapter 2**

Sitting on the couch popping dry cereal into her mouth, Isabella watched Lily rush by, stop and turn around. "Oh no!"

"What?" Isabella looked at herself unsure if she did something wrong. It had been a good two weeks since she began staying there, Lily told her to call it moved it because it was now her home.

"We didn't buy you a black dress when we went shopping." Lily starred at Isabella as if in deep thought.

"Did someone die?"

"No silly! I am taking you to Jake's club with me so you can meet the guys." Lily laughed holding out her hand. "Come on I'll see if you can fit in mine."

"The guys? What club? I can't get in a club I am not old enough." Isabella grew nervous as she was dragged up the stairs.

"Yes the guys and you can get in the club if I work there and Jake owns it." Lily smiled walking into her closet. "What's wrong?" Lily noticed the sudden change in Isabella's disposition.

"Nothing, I am okay." Isabella smiled to reassure her friend that she was indeed fine.

"Okay so..." Lily placed a finger across her lips in deep thought as she looked around her closet. "Here try this one on." Lily handed the dress to the shorter girl. "If that doesn't fit we'll have to buy you one really fast. That reminds me, we need to put some weight on you, and everyone thinks I am thin wait until they meet you."

"How many of them are there?" Isabella asked from Lily's connecting bathroom as she pulled the dress on looking in the mirror. It was a simple black dress with skinny spaghetti straps.

"Well Jake and Jesse of course but you know them. Gordon, John and AJ will be there." Lily walked in the bathroom looking over the girl. "Hmm not bad for tonight but tomorrow we will go pick you up a few of your own. I am going to get dressed in my dress while I heat up the curling iron and you get your shoes on okay?"

Isabella put on a pair of pumps nearly falling as she walked back in Lily's room "Whoa, you don't know how to walk in heels do you?" Lily grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Not really, I am more of a tomboy?" Isabella regained her balance taking small steps towards the bathroom. "I could live in jeans and a t-shirt every day."

Lily laughed motioning for her new roommate to come closer. "Yeah I noticed that when we shopped. Okay so sit down." Lily motioned to the vanity in the bathroom.

"What are you doing to my hair?"

Lily laughed. "Your hair is naturally curly and very beautiful. I am just making sure it stays that way long enough to last through the night." Lily smiled just fixing it up a bit. "But I am putting make up on you, I stopped by Sephora on the way home today and believe I have your color." After hair and makeup were done the two women made their way to the club. "It'll be empty now besides a few of the workers and we'll open in an hour." Lily informed Isabella as they parked. "The guys will be here later."

Lily noticed how timid Isabella became as soon as they walked in the doors and figured it best not to introduce her to everyone in one night. Still not knowing too much about the young girl she didn't want to scare her off and have her living back on the streets. Isabella was like a little project at first getting to make her over and buy clothes, and in time became more like a little sister.

The club filled up quickly much to Isabella's anxiety and Lily was busy greeting everyone leaving the girl alone. That is when she saw them, it had to be them. The group of men as if a boy band of the new era walked in side by side all pressed and clean in suits as if they walked out of a men's catalog. Each one greeted Lily with a kiss on the cheek, Jake obviously a kiss on the lips. All of them one by one began up the stairs to the second level while Jake stayed behind with Lily to greet their guest or well customers.

"Well, well look at you." Jake smiled at the dress, hair and makeup no doubt his girlfriend did for the seventeen year old. "How are you?" Jake asked pulling Isabella into a hug.

"Good. And you?" Isabella smiled.

"Couldn't be better." Jake kissed Lily's forehead as they walked around a bit once again leaving Isabella alone.

"I don't think she likes it here, she looks so uncomfortable. I thought it would be a nice change to get her out of the house." Lily spoke to her boyfriend but watched her new friend. "She just seems so sad."

"Lily, baby you're doing everything you can to make her feel welcome but you're getting too involved. You still don't know her and one day you may wake up and she will be gone. I think she is an adorable kid but….she lived on the streets it's going to take time to break that wall down." Jake sighed looking at her. "Maybe take her shoppi-."

"We've been shopping, a few times."

"Buy her something that a seventeen year old would like. An ipod or ipad or phone, a laptop I don't know. Something to keep her busy." Jake shrugged.

"So you want me to buy her a laptop when you said she is probably going to disappear?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

Jake shrugged again. "Maybe I am hoping she will stay around. Anyway I am going to head upstairs."

"Can you take her with you?" Lily cut in before he could leave. "I told her I wanted her to meet the guys but I am a little busy down here."

"Sure." Kissing his girlfriend's lips sweetly, Jake made his way to Isabella. "You ready?"

"For what?" Isabella's head popped up.

"To meet the guys." Jake replied holding his arm out for her to take.

"I guess so." Isabella shrugged getting out of her seat.

"Don't be scared." Jake began walking.

"I'm not that good in heels." Isabella confessed holding onto his arm tighter than she had to as they walked up the stairs.

"I won't let you fall." Jake smiled at her innocence as he entered the lounge. "Guys? Guys!" Jake called to get their attention. "I want you to meet someone." Jake chuckled having to step aside because she had moved behind him. "This is Isabella, I mentioned her to you all once before."

"Hi sweetheart I am Gordon." A very large man tall and solid stood towering over her small frame yet gently took her hand in his. "It's very nice to meet you." His strong English accent played on his words.

"I'm John." Another tall man with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair stood, again towering over Isabella but more on the skinny side than Gordon.

"AJ." Another blonde sat in his seat with a cute suit, bow tie and hat. Reaching forward he shook her hand.

"And you know my brother Jesse." Jake motioned to the youngest of the crew.

"You look hot tonight." Jesse smiled.

"Uh…..thank you?" Isabella smiled now more self-conscious than ever.

"Sit down sweetie, you don't have to stand." Gordon motioned to a seat as Jake went and made a drink.

"You want something to drink?" AJ stood grabbing a glass.

"She is seventeen." Jake informed.

"Whoa! Jail bait." AJ backed up.

"That means I am no longer the baby!" Jesse danced around the room making Isabella laugh.

"So tell us about yourself, Jake here says you're a math whiz." John took a sip of his drink.

Isabella shrugged.

"Oh no, don't shrug you know you are. You answered those math problems in a matter of minutes in your head." Jake smiled.

"So are you planning on staying with Lily?" Gordon asked causing Isabella to shrug again.

"As long as she wants to." Jake nodded towards her giving his seal of approval.

After a few minutes of silence Isabella excused herself heading back down stairs and the men started talking. "She's is a sweetheart but do you actually know anything about her?" Gordon began.

"Man why you let Lily dress her up like that? That's dangerous; you know what kind of trouble that could get a man into?" AJ complained and John laugh.

"What thoughts were going through your mind cradle robber?" John laughed.

"Alright men!" Gordon shut the two up.

"She did look good though." Jesse added getting a look from Gordon.

"Jake?" Gordon wanted him to answer the question.

"I'm not stupid alright?" Jake looked over the balcony at the shy teen just observing people. "I thought Lily was crazy too but I did my research. Her name is Isabella Jimenez and she was born December 23, 1990. She ran away from home when she was fifteen."

"What happened when she was fifteen?" John asked.

"Well according to police reports-."

"Hold up police?" AJ asked.

"She was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon….against her father." Jake threw back his drink swallowing the burn along with it.

"So you're letting a girl that tried to kill her father stay with your girlfriend?" John asked scratching the back of his head.

"What happened?" Gordon asked.

"The cops were called by a neighbor for disturbance and when they arrived on scene Isabella was holding a bloody knife and her father was bleeding. She was arrested but the dad refused to press charges." Jake looked over the balcony at the young girl. "She said he tried to rape her and it was self-defense. Obviously they didn't believe her because she was released into his custody the next day. That was two years ago so I'm assuming she ran."

"That's some fucked up shit." AJ shook his head.

"If it's true." John brought up. "Do you believe her?"

"…..I don't know." Letting his eye follow the teen she maneuvered through the club following Lily everywhere she went.

"What does your gut tell ya?" Gordon asked.

"Tells me it's true, Lily said the second she mentioned meeting the guys she changed and looked…..almost scared." Jake was in a daze trying to understand how anyone could do that to their child. He dreamed of one day having a family and swore he would kill any person that tried to harm his children. How could the one man that is always supposed to protect be the one to harm?

"I don't think she's lying either, the first day I saw her I thought she was going to have a heart attack." Jesse chimed in.

Jake laughed. "That's because you were starring in her face." Taking a seat he sighed. "I believe her and Lily is on this good samaritan kick so as long as she wants to stay, she can stay. Besides maybe it'll be good for Lily to have another woman around instead of just us men."

Isabella knew Lily was trying to help and that she felt bad for leaving her alone at the house so often but this wasn't helping. There were so many people it made Isabella uncomfortable and if she had a dime for how many times a guy asked if he could buy her a drink only to find out she was seventeen, she'd have as much money as Jake. Lily was busy working and guys were doing their thing which left Isabella with nothing. Of course Jake said she was welcome to stay up there but she didn't know the guys and it was an uncomfortable conversation. She assumed that was like the guy's hangout where they could talk about anything and everything but with Isabella sitting there they tried censoring it.

"I'll take a bourbon and for this little lady…a white wine spritzer?"

Isabella looked up and politely smiled. "No thanks, I'm not drinking anything tonight." Stepping down from the barstool she had to grab the chair to make sure she didn't fall. Damn heels.

"Looks like you already have been. What's one more?"

"No, I haven't been drinking, I can't walk in heels." Isabella admitted. "And I am seventeen." Walking away Izzy stopped, not by choice though as the man held her elbow in his hand.

"I don't believe that." The man smiled

"Is there a problem here?" Jesse seemed to appear from nowhere.

"No kid we're fine."

"She doesn't look fine."

Isabella looked behind her to see AJ standing there very cool and calm which was an expression that said otherwise. Isabella smiled noticing John, Gordon and Jake within arm's length. "What is she one of your sisters?" That man asked taken back by the sudden group of men.

"No but she is seventeen." John informed and by the look on the man's face he now believed them.

"Which she already told you." AJ added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." And just like that he was gone.

"Come on sweetheart I will take you home." Gordon held his arm out to escort her outside. Looking up at the large man she felt no fear or worry just sincere love and care. Was this the family she had been looking for?

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked coming over.

"It's fine I just think it's going to take Isabella a little bit longer to adjust to the club." Jake kissed Lily's cheek and leaned in. "And might help if she looks her age." Jake whispered.

"Can I take these off before we start?" Isabella stopped pointing to her shoes as they walked out the club.

"You going to walk barefoot across the parking lot?" Gordon asked, he would've offered to carry her but figured it would come off a little strong.

"If that's okay?" Isabella shrugged not sure he would want her in his car with dirty feet. "Trust me it's not as painful as these things."

"Alright then." Gordon waited as she took them off then continued to his car stopping short behind Isabella. "What is it?" Gordon laughed when he saw AJ leaning against his own car, a girl from the club standing between his legs engaging in a bit of PDA.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Isabella whispered jumping slightly when she looked back at the couple to see AJ starring in her eyes.

"For the night." Gordon answered. "AJ move it bud you're blocking us in."

"Going home already G?" AJ asked moving the girl to the side.

"Taking Isabella home first." Gordon opened the door helping the small girl in, without the heels he realized just how short she was. "Looks like you should be getting home yourself." Gordon nodded to the woman leaning on the Cadillac.

"Yeah, maybe." AJ fixed his hat. "It was nice meeting you Isabella."

Isabella nodded watching AJ and his cocky smirk while Gordon backed out of the parking spot. Half way through the car ride the silence was killing Gordon. "So how do you like staying with Lily?" Gordon asked trying to make conversation.

"It's amazing, I've never been in a house so big before and she and Jake are….creepily kind of like parents? It's nice though." Isabella replied looking out the window.

"And tonight? You have fun?"

"Eh, it was alright. It was a bit too many people for my liking but it was nice to meet the rest of Jake's friends."

"Babygirl we are more than friends we are family and now you're a part of this family as well. You saw what happened tonight with that guy?" Isabella nodded with a small laugh it was like Las Vegas magic as each guy suddenly popped up from nowhere. John, Jesse, AJ and Gordon were all well over 6ft. tall and all quiet serious looking. Add in the fact Jake was quite intimidating when he chose to be and he owned the club? Isabella knew she didn't have anything to seriously be worried about. "You are our family now and we will always be there for you. Understand?" Isabella nodded she felt protected and safe around Gordon but she had felt that before with her real dad and it turned out to be horribly wrong. She didn't want to jump the gun just yet but she was hoping this family would be better than her last. "Alright sweetie get inside and get some rest, it's late." Gordon urged. "Don't forget your shoes and you have a key?"

"Yes, thank you Gordon." Isabella smiled. If this was the start to her new life, she couldn't wait to see what the rest would bring.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Thanks for the reviews – this chapter is a bit of a drag but will pick up in chapter 3 with a lot more from AJ in 3&4**


	3. So it begins

**Chapter 3 intro:**

Hi! So…..it's been about 18 months since I moved in with Lily and a lot has changed. I slowly I started to come out of my shell, I had too because Jake insisted I start college, and with college came boys, parties and more homework than I had hoped for. Then because Lily was 'too busy' to drive me everywhere I was given a car and taught to drive by John. Oh and I also got the nickname Izzy thanks to Jesse. During that year I learned three things: First I learned what it felt like to actually be a kid or well a teenager. Secondly that I might have feelings a little bit stronger than family for one of the guys. Third…..I learned just what my family did to make money and it had little to do with Jake's club. I guess this is where the story really begins.

**Chapter 3  
**

"Hey babe." Jake greeted Lily walking into the house followed by Gordon, AJ, and John.

"Where's my pretend daughter?" Jake asked.

"Out with Jesse, they'll be here in time for dinner." Lily headed to the kitchen while the guys sat around the living room watching TV. It was the norm, once a month they got together for dinner with no talk of business, no club and no dates just a real family dinner. Although Izzy was normally there to help while the boys just sat on their ass. "And no smoking in my house." Lily called as if she had eyes in the back of her head

A half an hour or so later AJ stood outside finishing off his cigarette when Jesse's bike came speeding up the drive way doing a wheelie. AJ laughed at Izzy hitting Jesse as she stepped off the bike and took the helmet off. "Asno estúpido!" She had an angry scowl on her face but it did little to take away from her beauty. At 5'3 and roughly 110lbs she had a body comparable to Shakira and sunkissed skin. Normally long black curly hair framed her face but today it was straight and flowing with red streak. As she approached the door the scowl turned into a smile. "Hi AJ."

"Little bit." AJ replied blowing out smoke. "Your hair looks nice."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Izzy sighed while subconsciously running playing with the tips of her hair.

"When you get taller I won't." AJ teased getting the finger in response

"But I won't get any taller."

AJ shrugged with a smirk which turned to a laugh when Izzy gave him the finger and stepped to him face to chest. Reaching up Izzy grabbed the cigarette from his lips, dropped it and put it out. With a smile she turned and walked in the house. Izzy had grown up in the past year and in a half and it showed, her style had changed greatly and rather than the cute innocent child she looked like when she showed up she now resembled a sexy woman and without trying. Lily still had a hard time getting her to dress up and when not at the club she wore jeans but they hugged her body and baby tees or spaghetti straps that showed her figure. Her attitude was different as well no more meek and shy but that of any other 19yr old. She had no problem saying what she felt and sometimes doing what she felt. She laughed a lot too, especially when she was with Jesse. If someone didn't know any better you would think the two were dating instead of like brother and sister. "So what'd you do to her to make her call you a stupid ass?"

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Jesse asked going inside.

"She says that phrase enough, you should know it."

"Ow!" Jesse put his hands up to block the swat as he walked in the house.

"I told you not to do that while I was riding with you!" Although mad, Izzy couldn't stop laughing.

"I wasn't going to let you fall." Jesse defended going to greet the guys.

"Hey babygirl." John stood hugging Izzy. "Haven't seen you around lately."

"School." Izzy shrugged.

"And Angel." Lily smiled.

"Angel?" Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Her boyfriend." Lily replied with a smile unlike the looks on the guys faces. She was happy for Izzy to be dating and not in the house when she was at the club. She liked that this girl had a life for once.

AJ burst into a fit of laughter. "You're dating a dude named Angel?"

Placing a hand on her hip in attempt to look tough Izzy glared finding nothing funny. Gordon tried keeping a straight face but was having a hard time with AJ sitting beside him. "It's okay sweetheart ignore him, he's just jealous." Gordon elbowed AJ in the side. "So tell us about him. How long have you been together?"

"Not long, like 2 months." Izzy shrugged.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Jake asked taking on the fatherly role and looking at Lily.

"Well I think I smell the food, I am going to check on that." Lily stood.

"She thought you wouldn't like him." Izzy shrugged.

"What's not to like?" John asked but Izzy looked down.

"I am going to see if Lily needs help."

"No, no you're not." Jake stood taking her arm in his hand. "What aren't you telling me? Has he been to jail? Killed someone? Escaped from jail?"

"NO! Nothing like that he's just a little older than me."

"How much is a little older?" AJ leaned forward.

"Él es veinte de siete años de edad." Izzy spoke avoiding eye contact.

AJ laughed at her stalling, she was making it worse.

"English Izzy." Jake demanded.

"He's 27yrs old." Izzy repeated in english.

"27?" It was if there was an echo or surround sound in the room at the 5 booming voices.

"He's really nice though! And he treats me good isn't that what matters?" Izzy tried to reason.

"No! 27? He is nearly 10yrs older than you what could you possibly have in common? And where did you meet him?" Jake asked.

"At the mall when I was out with some friends from school, he offered to pay for my lunch and-."

"I give you money Isabella you don't need a guy to buy you anything." Jake ran his hand over his face. "Where does he work?"

"At the mall." Izzy confessed.

"Great, that's just great." Jake laughed. "He's almost 30 and works retails, that's promising."

"He's not a bad guy Jake really and you're judging a book by its cover that's not fair. He's stopping by tonight if you want to meet him?" Izzy bit her lip nervously.

"I want to meet him." John spoke up but the look on his face said anything but a friendly handshake was on his mind.

"Yeah let's see what he has to say for himself and why he feels the need to prey on children." Gordon agreed.

Izzy looked to Jesse for help. "Don't give me those eyes! I'm with the guys on this one; dude is too old for you."

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

Izzy closed her eyes tightly while reaching into her pocket to silence the obnoxious ringtone. The room was completely silent and Izzy hoped everyone had left but opening one eye she saw everyone starring back at her. AJ was the first to break the silence with a fit of laughter so hard his face was turning red, followed by Jake. "I need some air." Seeing Jake walk out the front door, Izzy made her escape to her bedroom.

Dinner was tense and for the most part silent minus the clinging of silverware against the dishes. "Are you using protection?" Jake asked

"WHAT?" Izzy nearly fell out of her seat as her soda flew from her mouth. "Ah mi dios!" Still yelling Izzy stood going to the kitchen to clean off her shirt.

"Babe I think you are taking the fatherly role a little bit too strong." Lily

"Lily he's 27, what else could he possibly want from a 19yr old?" Jake tried to reason, he had taken care of this girl for a year and a half and taken on the role of supporter, provider and protector, he wasn't going to let Izzy date a bum when she deserved so much better.

Washing her shirt Izzy decided it'd be better to just change and jumped feeling the warm breath on her ear. "So chains and whips excite you?" followed by laughter.

"Shut up AJ." Izzy shoved him playfully; he found the situation far more amusing than it actually was. Going upstairs Izzy changed her shirt and brushed her hair out when she heard the doorbell ring. Before she could get downstairs Gordon had answered. "Angel I assume?"

"You the uncle?" A hispanic man with dark brown eyes and black hair covered in tattoos walked in.

"One of them." Gordon looked him over.

"Well is Izzy here?" Angel asked.

"I'm right here." Izzy smiled walking into the older man's embrace as they hugged before kissing her lips. One by one Jake, Jesse, AJ and John walked in standing watching the two lip lock.

"Want to come up for air?" Jesse asked

Breaking apart Izzy held Angel's hand. "Angel this is my family, Jesse and Jake are brothers then that is John, AJ and Gordon. You've already met Lily."

"So where are you taking her tonight?" John asked making sure to stand tall with his 6'3 frame towering Izzy's date.

"Goodnight guys." Izzy rolled her eyes walking out the door with her boyfriend.

"Be back by 11!" Gordon called and shut the door turning towards Lily. "I don't like him."

"Guys was that necessary?" Lily asked with a smile. "And 11 Gordon? Really? It's already 8 and for the 15th time she is an adult."

At midnight the five men sat around Lily's house waiting for Izzy to return. "This is ridiculous." Lily stood.

"It's an hour past when I told her to be back." Gordon spoke his voice seemingly deeper when he was mad. "Just because she has _adjusted_ as you call it." Gordon looked at Lily with sarcasm. "Doesn't mean she has to change who she was."

"Who she was? She was a scared little girl when she got here and I am happy she is going out and living life for the first time in her life. You wanted her to be _normal _this is a normal teenager. They go out, they have boyfriends." Lily defended. "Trust her."

"I do trust her, I don't trust or like him." John added. "Something about him besides that he is nearly 10yrs older than her."

"Oh come on you just met him. What don't you like?" Lily placed a hand on her hip. "His hair? His clothes? The tattoos?"

"Hey! Leave the tattoos out of this." AJ ran his hands down his ink covered arms making Lily laugh.

"You know…..Izzy says guys with tattoos are a turn on." Lily had long suspected Izzy had a crush on AJ but was too shy to say anything and AJ was too clueless to catch on.

"So? Jesse has tattoos too." AJ took out a cigarette. "And apparently whips and chains are a turn on too." AJ couldn't get the ringtone out of his head and had a smile plastered on his face.

"You have a dirty mind and I know you're not thinking of smoking that in my house." Lily warned before he lit it.

Giving his signature chuckle AJ put his hat and coat on heading onto the porch and lit up. Taking a long drag he watched as the black SUV pulled into the driveway and Izzy jumped out. Walking around the car she leaned up as Angel leaned out kissing her.

With a smile and a wave goodbye Izzy made her way to the porch fixing her shirt and tightening the ponytail only stopping to wave the smoke from in front of her as AJ exhaled. "You have fun?"

"I did." Izzy smiled placing her hand on the door to go inside.

"You sleep with him?" AJ wasn't sure where the question came from, whether it be his protective nature or a twinge of jealousy that even he, himself didn't know was there.

That question stopped her dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Did you….have sex?" AJ broke it down for her. "I mean the ringtone, fixing your hair and clothes." AJ suggested with a shrug.

Izzy massaged her temple. "I expect this kinda stuff from Jake and Gordon and maybe even John but not you or Jesse. So please tell me you're joking." She turned to face the blonde man.

"Three things I never joke about, money, family and sex." AJ informed.

Nodding Izzy looked up to the taller man. "Okay then I'll tell you what…when we have sex, I'll be the one to judge if it's a joke or not. Until then, what I do isn't your concern." Izzy walked inside leaving a very amused AJ on the porch.

"When we have sex?" AJ asked aloud but to himself.

"Which will be never!" Izzy poked her head out the door before slamming it shut.

Izzy couldn't believe AJ had the nerve to ask her if she had sex with her boyfriend as if that were his business. She would never understand him because he was the quietest of the group and they never hung out one and one. She didn't even know if they would be considered friends. AJ was often too busy doing his own thing or flirting, he was quite popular with the ladies at the club. Either way he had no right.

After that little incident with AJ the two didn't even speak for the next three weeks, not until Izzy found out just how she was able to dress in such nice clothes and never had to worry about a thing.

"Did you hear about the bank robbery to-." Isabella sat at the bar of the empty club with books scattered everywhere.

"Do your homework." Lily spoke in a somewhat demanding tone.

"I am." Izzy defended working on a few more problems before looking up again. "Why do I have to go to college and Jesse doesn't?"

"Because you're smart and Jesse is…Jesse." The girls both laughed.

"So what is tonight?" Isabella asked.

"Tonight? What do you mean?" Lily furrowed her brows.

"I mean…..I've been around for a little over a year now and the only time the club is closed is Christmas and Thanksgiving and once a month when we have our family dinners. Why are you closed tonight?"

"Oh..uh…well sometimes we ju-." Lily tried explaining stumbling over her words when the piano started playing.

Looking up Isabella saw AJ at the piano in a white tank top and pants with his trademark hat. "I didn't know he could play the piano." Isabella smiled and Lily too, but more because she saw the way the young girl was staring at the tattooed pianist. She starred at him as if she had never heard the name Angel.

"What are you doing AJ? She is trying to study over here." Lily asked but AJ just chuckled taking a drag of his cigarette and went back to playing. "Okay whatever, I'll be right back." Lily went to the other end of the bar looking over receipts when Jake came into view. Putting his finger to his lips signaling for Isabella to be quiet he came up behind his girlfriend setting down a little black box. "What is this?"

"Open it." Jake, Isabella and AJ all watched as Lily's trembling fingers untied the bow and took off the lid.

"Oh my god….it's beautiful." Lily smiled brightly.

"Well I think you're beautiful and if you will have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Standing up Lily kissed his lips and hugged before engaging in a longer more passionate kiss.

"Oh my god." Isabella was so happy and excited she couldn't contain herself and although wasn't her place, she couldn't help but run to tell the guys. "Gordon! John!" Isabella called running up the stairs to the lounge.

"Izzy no!" AJ stopped playing to run after the girl but got there too late as the shocked 19yr old stood in the doorway watching her family with mounds and mounds of money on the table.

"Shit! What is she doing here?" John yelled as Jake and Lily came up behind Isabella.

"Jake!" Jesse yelled.

"Izzy-."

"I'….I'm sorry." Isabella's voice went back to how it was when she first arrived there meek and barely audible. Backing down the stairs she almost fell but grabbed the railing, with heart beating fast she turned running back down the stairs.

"What are we going to tell her?" Jesse asked watching from the balcony.

"She's not stupid, she already knows." Lily began down the stairs just as Isabella ran out the door. "Izzy come back!"

"What if she tells someone?" AJ asked.

"She wouldn't do that." Lily defended.

"You don't know that!" Gordon yelled. "AJ and Jesse go look for her." Gordon instructed and being the boss the two men took off down the stairs and out the club, one jumping on his motorcycle and the other in to his caddy.

Isabella just drove; she didn't know where she just wanted away because she was surely seeing things. There was no way the money was real but it had to be! It would explain everything, the fact that none of the guys seemed to work yet all had the best of the best in everything from house and cars to clothes. The wad of money Jake gave to Lily to take Isabella shopping, the fact her college was paid for, she had a car handed to her as if it were nothing more than a remote control toy and the bank robbery that morning. Isabella couldn't breathe as the tears of panic, confusion and fear overcame her, not to mention the speeding car tailgating and flashing their lights.

Suddenly the car pulled beside her in the two lane road and put their window down; AJ "Izzy pull over!" He called from his car. "Pull over!" Still nothing, getting a lead foot he sped up cutting in front of Izzy and slowing down into a stop making her stop the car. Getting out of his car he walked to Izzy's. "Why didn't you stop?" AJ asked and went to open the door but it was locked. "Isabella open the door we need to talk." Waiting a few seconds he began to lose his temper, it was late, he was tired and he needed to make sure she was going to keep her mouth shut. "Got damn it open the fuckin door!" AJ yelled hitting the door. Immediately the doors unlocked and AJ opened the door. "Move over." Not wanting him to yell again Izzy moved into the passenger seat. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Talking so low I can barely hear you, acting scared – you know I'm not going to hurt you." Fixing his hat he looked over at the frightened girl.

"Yeah pretty much everything I thought I knew just got erased." Isabella had her knees to her chest.

"About that, we're not bad people Izzy." AJ defended.

"Did you rob the bank this morning?" Isabella looked over at the blonde skinny man seeing his eyes she knew the answer. "Ah mi dios." Feeling the tears behind her eyes Isabella began rocking herself back and forth.

"We're not bad people." AJ repeated. "We've never killed anyone-."

"That doesn't make it okay!"

AJ smirked before turning serious again. "Right or wrong that is how you got this car, it's how you go to school and where you sleep so if you rat us o-."

"What?" Isabella asked looking over at him in the dark car. "Rat you out? I'd never do that, is that why you followed me? Cut me off and nearly gave me a heart attack? Because you thought I was going to the cops?" Isabella turned fully towards him. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"All I know is don't fuck with my money, you wouldn't want to do that." AJ spoke

"Is that a threat?" Izzy's eyes squinted.

AJ shrugged lighting a cigarette. "It could mean you like getting all the nice stuff you have and if you rat us out that'd be long gone."

"First off all don't smoke in my car!" Izzy was no longer worried just mad as she ripped it from his lips and threw it out the window. "Second of all, I wouldn't tell because you all are my family, and I love you guys. Now get out of my car."

AJ smiled "Your wish is my command." He spoke sarcastically as he exited the car.

Before he got back to his car Izzy did a sharp u-turn back on the road went back to the club. Dialing his phone AJ let Gordon know she was on her way back.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked upon seeing Izzy walk back inside.

"Yeah, I'm good." Izzy nodded giving a reassuring smile. "Where's everyone?"

"Upstairs." Lily pointed.

Taking the steps Izzy took a deep breath as everyone turned to look at her. "You're my family even if not by blood and I'd never dream of doing anything to hurt you. I love you guys." Izzy shrugged.

"We love you too." Jesse walked over pulling her into a hug.

"And that's why I want to help."

"What?" John looked up from the stack of bills.

"I want in."


	4. A friendship begins

**Intro chapter 4**

You're probably wondering why I wanted to do something so dangerous…well I can't really explain that. I think in a way if I felt I was really helping it would make me even closer to my family. I knew I could help. In the meantime Jake didn't back off about me dating Angel, I should've listened to Lily when she said he would freak. It was getting annoying and to the point I don't think Jake trusted me because he was planning a trip with Lily and I was to stay at John's. Oh Joy.

**Chapter 4**

It was hours after Izzy had come to them asking or rather telling them she wanted to help. Jake couldn't understand why, she was taken care of for life just like Lily just because she was family. She would never have to work or step into the line of fire yet she wanted to.

"I don't want her anywhere around this." Jake looked to the men in his group.

"We have time to think about it." Gordon patted his friend on the back. "A year between jobs is enough time to decide."

"She could be useful, without being in danger." Jesse agreed.

"How? Everything we do is dangerous." Jake threw back a drink.

"She is smart Jake, we might be able to use her, plus she is small and attractive." John thought it over.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jake asked.

"Without being in the line of fire she could be a great distraction, and if we need to get into small spaces to set things up she'd be our girl." Jesse explained.

"I don't have time for this." Jake ran a hand through his hair. "I need to go home to pack."

"Pack?"

"I made plans to go on a cruise with Lily to celebrate, it leaves in 3 days." Jake informed. "John don't forget you're watching Izzy."

"Does Izzy know that?" Jesse asked. "Because she isn't going to like it."

"Yeah well I don't like the fact she failed her last test because she is too busy with her so called boyfriend." Jake left the keys to the club with Gordon.

Three days had passed and despite the begging and pleaded from Izzy, Jake stood firm in his decision that she was to stay with John. "This is punishment." Izzy crossed her arms as they drove to John's.

"It's not a punishment."

"What do you call being babysat, having my car locked up and not allowed in my own house?" Izzy asked with raised eyebrows.

"I call it being safe. Now that you know what we do it's even a greater risk, I don't want you home alone and no, Angel was not going to be staying at the house with you." Jake warned.

"I wouldn't have had him over anyways." Izzy defended.

"Guys, it's so early please?" Lily held her head while attempting to stay awake. "It's just for two weeks, beside you love John and his pool." Lily tried to boost Izzy's mood.

"Yeah." Izzy agreed as the car came to a stop and Jake started to get out. "I've got it." Taking out her suitcase and backpack she kissed Lily and Jake goodbye and walked up the driveway to John's.

Of course things couldn't go as planned.

"Is Izzy with you?"

"Huh? Who is this?" AJ pulled back the phone looking at the caller ID.

"It's Jake! Is Izzy there?" Jake asked his voice in a panic.

"No, why would she be?" Wiping the sleep from his eyes he sat up in bed and cleared his throat.

"I dropped her off at John's this morning before Lily and I left for Florida. John just called asking when I was dropping her off." Jake sighed.

"She is 19, I'm sure she is fine." AJ didn't understand this whole fatherly duty he felt with Izzy.

"…..Her car is locked up at Lily's and we changed the code so she can't be home. She isn't at John's or Gordon's and Jesse haven't heard from her either."

"Jake! Enjoy your vacation she is fine but why did you lock her up her shit and out of the house?" AJ stretched knowing this conversation wasn't ending anytime soon.

"Because I don't want her with Angel, he is too old for her and I just don't like him. Besides she has been spending so much time with him she is forgetting that school comes first and failed a test." Jake explained.

"You do know you're not really her dad right? If she wants to see him she is going to see him, if she wants to study she'll study. You're not going to keep her from being with him. Locking her out the house though? That's a little drastic."

"I am aware of that AJ! I know I'm not her father but since I seem to have taken on that role in every other way including paying for her school and buying her a car I think I should have some say. That's why John was supposed to watch her!"

"What do you want me to do? Go out and find the chick?" AJ asked not expecting the answer he received; it was after all 2am.

"Yes…and maybe let her stay with you while we're away?"

AJ laughed. "You're joking right?"

Obviously not because a half hour later AJ found himself outside of Angel's apartment knocking on the door, hoping he was heard above the blaring music. "Who are you?"

"I'm here for Izzy." AJ yelled above the music.

"Who?"

"Isabella!" AJ repeated with her real name.

"She's not here." The guy went to shut the door.

"Uh yeah…she is." Not bothering to wait for an invite AJ walked in looking around at the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes. This was the kind of environment Izzy was attracted to? "Izzy?" AJ called getting looks from a few people but stopped seeing Angel with a girl that wasn't Izzy sitting on his lap. "Where is Izzy?"

"Ooh I remember you."

"Yeah I remember you too." AJ replied sarcastically. "Where's Izzy?"

Nodding Angel moved the girl to the side and got up walking down the hall and opening a door. "Shit." AJ rushed over to the passed out limp body across the bed in nothing more than panties and bra. "Where are her clothes?"

"Relax she just had a bit too much to drink and got sick." Angel explained.

"So you left her in here alone so you could go fuck around with some other chick?" What the hell kind of boyfriend was this guy.

"She'll sleep it off and be fine." Angel took a sip of his beer. "And that girl is my sister."

AJ's skin tightened across his forehead from the daggers he was shooting at Angel. He wasn't about to fight, he needed to make sure Izzy was okay. "Alright come on Izzy." AJ spoke to the dark haired sweetheart sure she wasn't awake enough to even know he was there. Lifting her into his arms AJ made his way to the door when Angel stepped in front.

"I don't think so homes, she said she wanted to stay here while her fam is out of town."

"I am her family." AJ continued to walk when Angel grabbed onto Izzy's arm. It wasn't about caring for Izzy as much as it was competition for Angel and not letting her go with another guy. "Alright I tried." Holding Izzy's body against his AJ reached behind him pulling out his gun.

"Whoa! Whoa man! Calm down you can take her she isn't any fun no ways." Angel put his hands up and stepped to the side.

"Thought you'd change your mind." AJ scooped Izzy into his arms going to his car without a problem. Driving the speed limit and following all the rules of the road AJ made his way to his house not wanting to attract the attention of any cops. It wouldn't look good having a half-naked girl passed out in his car.

"No, no, no." AJ looked over at the coughing teen as he pulled into his driveway. "Not in my car." Getting out and running around the other side AJ opened the door just in time for Izzy to vomit all over his driveway. "You owe me so big Jake." AJ sighed, picking Izzy up and carrying her inside." It wasn't that he had never drank over his limit but he had never taken care of anyone that drank over their limit. Seeing as how Izzy was all of 5'3 and couldn't be heavier than 110lbs, her limit couldn't be very much. Laying Izzy down on his bed he grabbed one of his shirts placing it over her body because looking at the lingerie clad 19yr old he had a hard time remembering she was just that…..19. Grabbing the only thing he could find, a rubber band he tied the long black and red hair up on top of her head and put a bucket beside the bed. Laying down himself, AJ picked up the phone calling Jake. "I've got her."

Opening one eye AJ tried to focus, it was too early and he was sure he had just closed his eyes but the sound wouldn't stop. Looking to his left the bed was empty and even though he didn't want to AJ stood walking past his bathroom and the sound of a hungover teen vomiting and into his kitchen. Returning a minute later he held a glass of water and aspirin. "Have fun last night little bit? How much did you drink?" Grabbing a wash cloth AJ wet it handing it to Izzy as she looked at him with matted hair, bloodshot eyes and pale skin. "You look like shit."

Izzy groaned taking the wash cloth to wipe her face. "What am I doing here?"

"Jake called and had me come get you." AJ passed the cup and aspirin over.

"Oh my god….you're kidding me? Angel is going to think I am a total baby! Having you come and take me home?" Getting to her feet quickly she grabbed the door to steady herself before rushing to the front door.

"Where are you going?" AJ followed slowly.

"To Angel's! Where I was staying."

"You mean where you were passed out drunk left alone to choke on your own vomit while he was with some other chick?" AJ asked. "Yeah that's the kind of boyfriend I'd want." He joked sarcastically. "Oh and how do you plan on getting there with no shoes, pants or car?"

As if just noticing Izzy looked down to see she was in one of AJ's button down shirts. "He wouldn't do that to me. You're lying."

"Why would I lie? What do I have to gain from driving across town at 2 in the morning to pick you up only to have to puke in my driveway and now my bathroom?" AJ ran a hand through his hair, it was far too early to be dealing with such drama.

"Where is my phone?" Izzy asked.

"How would I know? Probably at Angel's house because all you came here with is what you're wearing, minus the shirt I gave you."

Letting out a low growl while glaring, Izzy pulled the door open only to hear the most intense siren ever. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Izzy yelled covering her ears and cringing.

"It's my alarm system." AJ smiled.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Izzy cried the sound was awful but even worse thanks to her hangover. Not wanting the cops to show up AJ turned the alarm off and Izzy leaned against the door and slid to the floor. "My head." She whined holding it in her hands.

"It's called a hangover, it's best to sl-." AJ stopped mid-sentence as Izzy leaned over throwing up on his floor. "This is just plain nasty." AJ dropped his head back. "Okay let's get you back to bed." AJ picked Izzy up and set her down on his bed. "Try and sleep some and don't throw up in my bed please?"

Hours and hours passed when Izzy finally woke up and dragged herself out to the living room. "What time is it?"

"8pm." AJ sat chowing down on some pizza. "Sleep good?"

"I need to go to Angel's." Izzy tried to run her hand through her hair only for it to get stuck in tangles.

"Iz-."

"I know, I know he sucks, I shouldn't date him, Jake wants me here blah blah blah." Izzy waved her hand. "My stuff is at his house, my clothes, backpack, phone."

AJ sighed. "Alright." AJ stood up and grabbed his hat and keys. "Let's go."

Waiting in the car AJ watched the clock if it took more than 15 minutes he was going in after Izzy. Barely 3 minutes passed when Izzy and Angel stood outside his door with arms flailing. Opening his door AJ stepped out to listen and see what the two were arguing about but of course it had to be in Spanish. Blowing out smoke he walked towards Izzy as she walked towards the car. "Don't touch it!" Izzy yelled jerking her suitcase away.

"What did I do?" AJ asked clueless.

"Did you pull a gun on my boyfriend? Sorry I mean my now ex-boyfriend?" Izzy cried throwing her suitcase and bag into AJ's car.

"Yes….but only because he wouldn't let me leave with you." AJ tried to explain to a very angry girl. "Iz-don't slam my door." AJ called as she got in the car and did indeed slam the door. Walking around the other side AJ got in his car and turned to face Izzy. "Look! Cut the shit alright? Yes I pulled a gun on him because I needed to get you out of there and that's the only way I knew how. Was it wrong? Probably. Am I sorry? No. I don't have to help you and I don't have to care. Jake asked me to do him a favor but I could've said no. You think this is my idea of fun? For the next two weeks I have to chauffer your ass around back and forth to school and take care of you." AJ started the car and sped off down the street towards his home.

"….Are you done yelling at me?" Izzy asked in a calm voice.

"Yes!...I mean yes..and I'm sorry." AJ apologized.

"First of all I didn't ask you or John to take care of me, I am very well capable of doing so on my own. In case you have forgotten I was homeless for two years – I survived. Second of all I appreciate you helping me even though I will repeat I don't need it. And third why do you care? You don't go out of your way to hang with me and-."

"And what?" AJ looked over at her quickly while pulling into his driveway.

"I just assumed you didn't like me or something." Getting out Izzy grabbed her bags jumping when she felt AJ's hand on hers to take the suitcase.

"Of course I like you." AJ leaned down kissing her head. "You think I made up my own nickname for you out of hatred? You're just…..younger than me so I leave all that hanging out stuff to Jesse. What would we have in common?"

"AJ you practically ignore me." Izzy looked up at him as they walked inside.

"Do not." AJ defended leading the way up the stairs.

"Do too! I didn't even know you played piano until Jake propos-what room is this?" Izzy walked into a very bland and bare room. White walls, no pictures or decorations just a large bed, dresser and TV. It looked worse than a hotel room.

"It's my guest room where you will be staying." AJ set the bags down. "And you not knowing I play piano….wouldn't that mean you basically ignore me?" AJ smirked twisting her words. "I know your major in school, I know you can't drive a stick shift which means you will NEVER touch my car and I even know your favorite color."

"Oh yeah? What's my fav-."

"Purple and black." AJ smiled seeing the surprised look on her face. "I'm very observant, you wear purple and or black every day." Izzy was silent a bit caught off guard so AJ continued. ""So let me ask you…..why'd you bail on John?"

"He was skinny dipping with some chicks, I figured it be best not to interrupt." Izzy shrugged.

Laughing AJ threw an arm around her. "Come on let's get something to eat. I'm sure after puking up everything you ate yesterday and eating nothing today you're starved."

"Okay."


	5. And it grows

**Intro**

So as you can see plans changed, I wasn't staying at John's and I thought I could get away with staying at Angel's. WRONG. I loved my family but sometimes it sucked having them be so protective and AJ with his gun wielding self, caused Angel to dump me. It was weird though, I was only upset the night it happened. I guess AJ in a way made me forget it even happened because I was having a blast staying with him. He had this dirty mind that he tried to filter when around me but sometimes little things slipped out. It seems too soon to say it but…..I think I might have a crush.

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up." AJ could hear the sweet voice in the distance. "Wake up." It called to him but if he woke up he'd stop hearing it. "Come on AJ WAKE UP!" The voice got louder and this time came with a rough push.

"Izzy?" AJ opened one eye.

"That would be me." She smiled pushing a piece of her long hair behind her ear. "I have to get to school….no car kind of means you have to take me."

"You're kidding." AJ turned on his stomach burying his face in the pillow. "What time is it?"

"8am."

"8 in the morning? What time did you sign up for class?" AJ remembered college and he remembered having the choice to take classes in the afternoon and being able to sleep in. Why would she choose different?

"At 9….please AJ get up." Izzy pushed him again.

"I'm up, I'm up." AJ groaned starring at the teenager again as she kneeled on his bed fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt that read 'Been there destroyed that'. They fit her body perfectly so even dressed down she looks gorgeous. "Are you going to leave or what?"

"If I leave you'll go back to sleep. I know that trick."

"I won't go back to sleep but I am naked under here so if you can leave so I can get up?" AJ motioned to the blankets.

"You sleep naked when you're alone?" Izzy laughed. "Yeah right."

AJ tried to warn but she didn't listen. Flipping the blankets off and letting it all hang out, literally AJ stood and stretched as Izzy shrieked and fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Oh my god!" Curling into a ball she laughed hysterically.

"That is kind of insulting you know….laughing at a naked man." AJ informed.

"I'm not laughing at you….I promise." Izzy's cheeks were red from embarrassment. "I'll be in the kitchen." Rolling over Izzy got on her hands and knees crawling out of the room.

"Ready?" AJ asked in a pair of sweats and tank top. Nodding Izzy grabbed her backpack, phone and purse walking out ahead of him. "You are so innocent." AJ laughed at the fact she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I didn't think you were seriously naked." Izzy still refused to make eye contact.

AJ just chuckled while driving along to the school. "So what time do you get out of here?" AJ looked over after the entire ride was silent.

"Around 12 but I can ask one of my friends to give me a ride if you want." Izzy grabbed her backpack stepping out of the car and shutting the door.

"I'll be here at 12." AJ sped off.

At 12:15 AJ rolled up to the same spot he had dropped Izzy off to see her and a few other girls and a guy with his arm around Izzy laughing and talking on the front steps of the entrance. Beeping the horn he grabbed all their attention. "That's my ride." Izzy stood grabbing her bag and heading to the car.

"How was school?" AJ asked hoping Izzy was over her embarrassment enough to talk or at least look at him.

"Fine but we need to make a pit stop."

"Pit stop?" AJ asked.

"Grocery store, I've spent only 1 full day at your house and had pizza twice and chinese food for dinner. If I have to eat take out one more time I'll be sick." Izzy pulled out her card putting it in her pocket. "How are you so skinny and eat junk all day?"

"It's one of the very few negatives to being single, I can't cook so I don't cook." AJ informed making a right into the parking lot of a store. "Can you cook?"

Izzy looked at him like he was stupid and stepped out the car. "Don't leave me here…..I won't be long."

"I'm coming in. Shouldn't I have a say in what food is coming into my house?" AJ asked turning off the car, and following behind his new housemate.

"Not if its cereal and pizza like you have now." Izzy smiled grabbing a cart while AJ stayed back to answer his phone. Distancing himself for privacy he watched Izzy walk up and down each isle chewing her bottom lip as she thought about what she wanted to buy. Reaching up her shirt separated from her jeans as she stood on her tippy toes to reach the top shelf. Immediately a guy was behind her, a little too close behind her and reached up grabbing what she wanted.

Shaking his head AJ chuckled there was something about her that just pulled guys in. He remembered the first night they met and how many guys approached the then 17yr old for drinks. How the crew had to intervene when one guy just couldn't understand she wasn't interested. Jesse mentioned all the time guys hitting on her but she was steady dating Angel until the other night. Then at the school the guy talking with her and now at the store. She was barely showing skin yet they all wanted her. "Huh?" AJ had to tune back into the phone conversation as his mind was far from it still watching the guy and Izzy talk until she turned towards him.

"AJ! Do you think you'd eat this?" She held up a package of….something he wasn't really sure. He was more amused by the look the guy shot at him before turning and walking away.

"I have to go." AJ hung up the phone walking towards the petite girl. "What is this?" AJ asked picking up the different foods in the cart.

"Eggplant, whole wheat pasta, olive oil, peppers, salad…..most foods you've probably never seen." Izzy took the box of pasta putting it back in the cart.

"Cute, real cute." AJ ruffled her hair laughing when she ducked out from under his hand but continued shopping with her.

Getting to the house AJ helped put everything away while Izzy pinned up her hair in search of pots and pans. "Oh my god these look like you've never used them."

"I'm a bachelor…bachelors don't cook. The women in our lives cook for us." AJ spoke in a cocky tone reaching for the fruit on the counter and pealing back the skin.

"Don't eat th-." It was too late before Izzy could finish her sentence it was in AJ's mouth and his face said it all while spitting it into the cup beside him. "HEY! That was my drink!"

"Ugh! This is why I don't eat healthy, what kind of shit tasting banana is that?"

"It wasn't a banana, it's a plátano and it's not ripe and you're not supposed to eat it raw." Izzy explained taking it from his hand to throw away.

"It looks like a banana." AJ complained.

"It's not as sweet as a banana an-."

"No shit." AJ looked at Izzy when she started laughing.

"I tried to tell you not to eat it. If you don't touch the others, I'll make them for breakfast when they're ripe."

Izzy went on to make dinner which to AJ's surprise and delight was good. He was a take-out junkie the only time he had home cooked meals were the once a month dinners at Lily's. Or when he randomly stayed the night at a girl's house and she thought cooking him breakfast would make him stay. Although growing closer as friends in just the past two days it was still a bit awkward to go from being just acquaintances to basically living together. AJ had to remember to thank Jake for that on. Dinner was silent but more so because AJ couldn't talk and stuff his face at the same time. "Is it okay if I go take a shower?"

"Of course, why would you ask that?"

"Table manners? You don't leave while the other person is still eating." Izzy explained.

AJ smiled. He liked this girl she was smart, pretty, had manners and a bit of fire when needed. "Go take your shower."

Izzy looked over her glasses to see AJ leaning against the wall watching her and smoking deep in thought. He had been there the last 10 minutes. "Why are you watching me?" Izzy looked up from her laptop.

"Because."

"Because why?" Izzy asked. "It's hard doing homework with a pair of eyes burning into you."

"I just never saw this side of you." AJ admitted with a smile. He had never seen Izzy dressed completely down in a pair of purple tinkerbell pajama pants and black ribbed tank top. Her hair was wet and wavy from her shower and she had black rimmed glasses on without an ounce of makeup.

"Come here." Izzy waved her hand motioning for him to come closer.

Cautiously AJ walked towards her blowing smoke out the side of his mouth. "What?"

"You can be my subject." Izzy patted the couch

"Your subject?" AJ asked a bit worried but sat down anyway.

"I'm not going to dissect you or anything, relax. I just need to take your pulse and blood pressure." Izzy set her laptop down on the glass table in front of them and turned to face AJ. "Alright so just….let's undo this." AJ held still as Izzy undid a few buttons folding down the collar of his shirt. "How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?" Izzy repeated grabbing the cigarette as he put it to his lips. "And put this out."

"I'm 24." AJ replied looking at her oddly. "What class is this fo-."

"Shh, stop talking." Izzy hushed him placing her two fingers against the side of AJ's neck feeling for his pulse.

"How long-."

"Don't talk." Izzy shot an eye at him mouthing the numbers as she counted the beats of his pulse. "Okay done." Smiling she grabbed her notebook and scribbled something down while mumbling to herself. "220 minus 24 is 196 times that by 4 an-."

"What are you doing?" AJ asked.

"I needed to find someone's ideal heart rate before and after they smoke…..you're perfect for that. It's for biology." Izzy explained staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" AJ asked buttoning his collar again.

Shrugging Izzy was blunt. "You're cute." Picking up her laptop and notebook and pen she stood. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight AJ."

"Night."

It was same routine AJ would wake up, or get woken up by Izzy and he would take her to school. Pick her up and drop her off at the house. Sometimes he went about business and other times he was doing some business. As much as he enjoyed Izzy's company he couldn't give up everything in his life to watch her. Sometimes he had to make a babe run or two but that didn't stop the little family life waiting for him when he returned. Normally with dinner either cooking or on the table.

"Where did you learn to cook?" AJ asked literally stuffing his face. Over the past week Izzy drove him nuts. From attempting to leave and setting the alarm off, to him having to go get her when she was completely wasted at Angels, dragged him grocery shopping and even tried to embarrass him by making him go shopping at the mall but he couldn't deny he enjoyed her company and the food that came along with it.

"My mom." Izzy smiled washing the dishes.

AJ stopped eating seeing the smile on her face but her eyes full of pain. "Where is your mom?"

"Dead." Izzy answered matter of factly. "She died when I was 14 from cancer." Trying to hide the ever growing pain and tears that stung her eyes Izzy blinked them away.

"I'm sorry." AJ spoke sincerely.

"Me too."

"Was she Italian?" It was an off the wall question but it was something to ease away from talking about her death.

"Huh?" Izzy looked over at him from the kitchen.

"Well…you cook a lot of Italian food so.." AJ shrugged.

"Oh." Izzy laughed a little. "My mom was Puerto Rican and my dad was Italian, so I can cook everything from arroz con pollo and pastellas and papa rellanos to stuffed eggplant and chicken carbonara. I remember my first time cooking I was 10 and couldn't even reach the stove. I used a step stool and made spaghetti that I didn't cook long enough, put it in a serving bowl and dumped the entire jar of spaghetti sauce into the middle the chopped up a block of cheese and put it around the plate. I thought I was the shit." Izzy laughed. AJ laughed too, it was good to see her laugh but it didn't last long. She was in a trance of some sort, her eyebrows furrowed and her nose flared as tears glossed over her dark eyes. With a chest heaving in and out AJ figured it was time to snap her out of it. Rising from his seat Izzy let out a loud expletive.

"What happened?" AJ rushed over seeing the soapy water turning red.

"I'm fine." Taking her hand out of the water a large gash went diagonally across her palm.

AJ grabbed a towel reaching for her hand but she pulled it back.

"I'm fine!" Izzy yelled before lowering her voice. "Hand, head and feet wounds bleed more…making it look worse."

"You think you're the only smart one around? They don't call me ivy league as a joke. Now let me see." Relaxing Izzy gave her hand to AJ letting him inspect the damage. "Come with me." It wasn't a question but more of a command even in his soft tone.

"You have a first aid kit?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised, you do know what we do for a living." AJ looked up from his badly disorganized box of band-aids, gauze and tape among other things. Just because he had a first aid kit didn't mean he knew exactly how to use it.

"You really want to play doctor?" Izzy asked. A smirk played on AJ's lips as he thought of the double meaning, Izzy noticed. "We're not five you perv." AJ laughed.

"Yes I want to play doctor." AJ looked up from where he was sitting.

"Perv." Izzy shook her head but was smiling. "Dry my hand and spray it with the anti-bacterial spray." Izzy instructed biting her lip at the slight stinging sensation. "It's not that deep of a cut so put a gauze patch on it then wrap it."

AJ carefully wrapped Izzy's hand being as careful as he could ever remember being. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…and thank you." Izzy stood walking out of the room.

"Was it what happened when you were 15? With your dad?" AJ asked following her stopping when she did.


	6. Confession

**A/N: I am really really sorry at how long it took me to update this. I have a lot of small parts written and then just expand them into chapters. I hurt my wrist though and have it in a brace – it's kind of amazing how I am right handed but not using my left hand is so annoying. It takes me forever and a day to type, making it not all that fun to do. So hopefully this chapter is okay and I will try and have another one up soon – definitely quicker than it took me to do this 1.**

Hours later AJ lay in his bed watching the rain come down, Izzy had run out the house at the smallest mention of her father. AJ had went out looking for her and still nothing, he even tried the GPS on the phone but when the phone is turned off, it doesn't do much good. He was worried she ran again, like she did when she was 15. Jake was going to kill him if he got back from his trip to find Izzy gone. Either way he continued calling. "Isabella its AJ….can you pick up or, at least call back? You have me worried." Hanging up the phone he didn't notice the figure in his doorway.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to clear my head." Izzy explained. "I'm going to go change."

"Come here first." AJ patted the bed and without argument she walked through the dark room, the only light being the bluish tint from the TV.

"I'll get your bed wet." AJ laughed deeply. "You are so disgusting!" Izzy couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'm sorry you're the one using all the dual meanings today." AJ defended before getting as serious as he could. "In all seriousness…..it's okay." AJ shivered when Izzy's cold body and wet hair curled up to him.

"How'd you know about what happened when I was 15?" Izzy asked relaxing against AJ's warm bare skin.

"I don't exactly…..Jake did some research on you when you first got here, said you were arrested for going after your dad." AJ informed.

"Did he say why I went after him?" Izzy asked softly. "After my mom died, I became woman of the house. My abuelita had died a year before, and then my mom and she had no sisters, I had no sisters…..it was just me." Izzy stared out at the rain noticing AJ turned the TV off so he could pay full attention to her. "I didn't mind, it made me feel important and I didn't have a lot of friends because I had skipped so many grades. I needed something to keep me busy. I'd wake up in the morning and make breakfast and coffee; I'd iron my dad's suit for work and tie his tie. Just like my mom use to do and when he came home at night I'd have dinner ready. I'd wash clothes and clean the house on weekends too. I was a little housewife at 14." Izzy laughed a pained laugh. "It started getting weird a few months after my mom died though, I'd be in the shower and my dad would HAVE to use the bathroom at the same time. He'd accidentally walk in on me when I was changing. I'd wake up at night and see him standing next to my bed, just watching me. I got asked to prom by this senior but my dad refused to let me go saying the guy was too old for me." Izzy's head popped up, water dripping on AJ's face. "You know something? I've never had a real date until Angel."

AJ looked down feeling bad for him being the reason she was dumped. "He wasn't good enough for you Izzy."

"I know that."

"You knew that?" AJ looked over at her and felt her shoulders shrug. "Then why were you with him?"

"I think…..I think I just wanted someone, it didn't matter who to love me." Izzy moved closer to AJ. "Not like family love or friends but real love. Anyways it was whatever, I wasn't rebellious or anything so I didn't go to prom but my dad said he would make it up to me. He rented movies and sat with me and watched them…caressing my thigh the whole time." AJ felt Izzy's body become stiff and pulled her closer to him. "The day I graduated he was so proud, I was 15 and valedictorian. Like I said I didn't have many friends so I didn't get invited to any parties, my dad said we would celebrate that night." Izzy laughed but AJ felt the tear drop hit his chest. "His idea of celebrating was a bit different than mine. I woke up and like so many other times he was standing next to my bed, this time naked. I freaked, screamed and ran out of my room but he followed me. He told me how much he loved, how much I looked like my mommy and I had taken her place in his heart." The tears were now steadily streaming down Izzy's face. "He came closer to me and pinned me against the counter in the kitchen and kissed my neck. I reached for something, I didn't know it was a knife; I would've grabbed a frying pan for all I care and just swung it. I cut his arm half an inch from a main artery." AJ placed his hand delicately under her chin lifting it so they were eye to eye and he wiped her tears away. "Cops came and I was arrested, my dad went to the hospital. I was released the next day into his custody. We were driving home and he placed his hand on my thigh, that's all it took. I jumped out the car and ran." AJ didn't speak; he didn't know what to say. He was hurting for her and pissed at the man that was supposed to protect her. "Okay well that's enough of my life history." Izzy sat up wiping her tears before getting up. "Sorry about your bed."

AJ got up from his bed hearing the shower run in Izzy's room and took the time to go outside for a smoke while listening to the rain. Now he needed to clear his mind, he wasn't overly close to Izzy at least not until right now. Probably because up until just recently he had looked at her like a kid and he didn't like that it was changing. Walking back into the house he put the alarm on and headed to his room but stopped outside Izzy's door hearing the soft cries. "Izzy?" AJ opened the door and the crying immediately stopped. "I already heard you." He liked she tried to be all tough and hardcore when in reality she was broken.

"I'm okay." Izzy sniffled feeling the side of the bed sink in under AJ's weight. "You can go to sleep."

"My bed is wet remember?" AJ tried to make her laugh. "Scoot over."

Izzy did letting AJ take up the right side of the bed and get comfortable. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up so m-."

"It's not your fault, I think about it a lot actually. You were just the first person I actually told it to." AJ opened his arms and instinctively Izzy curled up to him. "I don't even have a picture of her."

"Who?"

"My mom." Izzy cried. "I left so fast I didn't bring anything with me, not even a picture."

The next morning AJ woke up with Izzy's head on his chest and easily maneuvered his way out from under her. To say he was freaked that he slept with her or well in the same bad was an understatement. Staring at her sleeping figure there was no turning back though he was connected now. Leaning over he brushed her tangled hair from her face seeing that her eyes were still puffy from crying. She needed a day off. Or at least that was what he told himself when he reached over to turn off the alarm clock two minutes before it was to go off. Pulling the blanket up AJ covered Izzy before going across the hall to his room to shower and get dressed. A half an hour later AJ was ready to run his errands for the day and Izzy was still sleeping.

Bolting upright Izzy looked around with her eyes landing on the clock which read 10am. "Shit! Why didn't you go off?" As if the clock could answer. Getting out the bed she stopped and turned around looking at it as if she just remembered she hadn't been alone the night before. "AJ?" With feet padding she made her way through the house. "AJ?" Checking his room it was empty as was the rest of the house with no sign of him until she got to the kitchen seeing a note on the counter.

_You had a rough night. Take the day off.  
I can see it now you're probably freaking out but it's okay.  
It's called a mental health day and you more than deserve it.  
I had to do a few things, I'll be back soon – depending on when you wake up and read this.  
-AJ  
P.S. Don't forget to change your bandage on your hand, or you can wait until I get home  
We can play doctor._

Somewhere across town a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair exited his home, checking his watch as he did so. He was about average height and didn't show an ounce of relation to Izzy and he didn't have her senses either. Nobody could sneak up on Izzy, she knew the second a person entered the room without looking up from what she was doing. This man on the other hand didn't have a clue to the tattooed blonde sitting in a Cadillac across the street watching his every move.

Inhaling deeply AJ let the smoke linger in his lungs before exhaling forcefully. He was relatively quiet and calm but he had a temper on him and at that moment AJ wanted nothing more than to go over and beat the living hell out of the man that called himself a dad. It took every ounce of self-control to keep himself in the car and he was relieved to see Izzy's father backing out of the drive way heading to who knows where, maybe hell?

When the coast was clear AJ opened the door and sprinted across the street, it only took a matter of seconds to pick the lock on the home. Much to AJ's surprise and relief the man didn't have an alarm. Not sure how much time he had, AJ headed straight down the hall in search of Izzy's old room. After finding the bathroom, a linen closet and an office, AJ finally came to Izzy's room. A smile immediately came to his hardened face seeing the walls painted a light purple and a tinkerbell border decorating the wall. Positive words were stenciled on the walls such as 'dream' 'believe' and 'love'. Medals and framed certificates hung on the walls between the words. Izzy wasn't lying when she said she was that smart, awards from A honor to spelling bees littered the room and nearly one whole wall was taken up by a bookcase.

Continuing his tour AJ suddenly stopped looking at a picture bedside. "Wow." Sitting on the twin size bed AJ picked it up and stared at the woman looking right back at him. She was a spitting image of Izzy and there was no doubt in his mind it was her mother. He had found what he came for and carefully tucked the picture into his jacket and headed home.

AJ got home to see Izzy laying upside down on his couch staring at the TV. "Having a good day off?"

"Yes." Izzy smiled . "It'd be better if I could get out of this house though."

"What are you watching?" AJ ignored her comment and sat down beside her holding his jacket to his body tightly.

"Daria." Izzy replied simply looking at the cartoon. "I haven't seen this show in forever. I use to think Trent, Jane's brother was cute." Izzy confessed getting an odd look in return.

"He's a cartoon."

Izzy craned her neck up to look at AJ. "I know that…..he was just what I imagined would be attractive in a guy. You know the whole really smooth even toned voice, he had tattoos."

If AJ didn't know any better he would think Izzy was hitting on him. "I got you something."

Izzy gasped happily sitting up. "Candy?"

"Better than candy." AJ smiled.

"…Clothes?"

"Izzy you have enough clothes to run a fashion show."

"….A dog?"

AJ laughed her guesses were so far off. "Here." Taking the frame out of his jacket he held it face down handing it over.

"Oh my god." Izzy's hand shook as she took the silver frame, her voice low and quivering. "My mommy." Running her fingers over the picture tears started streaming down her face.

"No…no please don't cry, not again." AJ reached forward wiping away the tears but they wouldn't stop coming.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I am so happy." Izzy looked up at AJ. "You don't know how much this means to me." Literally she jumped into his lap hugging his tight while crying into his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Wrapping his arms around Izzy's small frame he held her in his arms. AJ didn't know what to do because everything he had been ignoring or rather denying was speeding through his mind. Izzy was so small in stature she fit perfectly in his lap, her body seemed to conform to his. She smelled sweet like some kind of flower and her skin soft. Oh shit was he catching feelings? Moving a little Izzy took the hint and broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry I am just so happy." Izzy moved back to her spot and wiped her eyes looking down at the picture. "I'm not even going to ask how you got this for me….but why?"

AJ wasn't good with this feeling stuff, he has learned a long time ago to shut it off. That could be why he was so good at being a taker or why he was so bad when it came to relationships. It was definitely why he didn't know what to say last night. Shrugging AJ was at a loss for words. "I wanted to."

"Well thank you." Izzy smiled sitting back for a minute before leaning in quickly and kissing his cheek getting the most confused and possibly scared look from AJ. "Uh….um…..what did you want to do today?" He had to change the subject

"I need to pick up a dress or skirt or something for tomorrow night. Can we go to the mall?"

"What is tomorrow night?" AJ stood as did Izzy.

"A party."

"Am I invited?" AJ asked and Izzy shrugged. "I'm joking, come on lets go to the mall."

Izzy raised an eyebrow while tucking her wallet into her pocket. "You want to go to the mall with me?"

AJ grabbed his hat and keys walking out the front door. "It's better than watching Glee and The Vampire Diaries."

"You haven't even watched those with me." Izzy got in the passenger side of the car.

"Doesn't mean I don't hear you singing the songs." AJ looked over at the blushing girl. "Okay so to the mall."

Driving towards the mall Izzy knew AJ didn't want to go, it wasn't his kind of thing. He did shop but he it was in relatively high class places. No matter how much money Jake gave her, Izzy was still young and rather than buy two outfits at some prissy boutique she could buy out the whole mall.

"Change of plans." Izzy smiled seeing the questioning look on AJ's face, she couldn't help but think he was cute. "What do you say to getting a tattoo?" A dangerous smile played on Izzy's other wise innocent face.

"For you or me?" AJ tried keeping his eyes on the road yet read her expression at the same time.

"Me. Duh."

Sighing AJ looked over at the 19yr old. "Jake is going to kill me." But that didn't stop him from turning the car around and heading to the shop where he got all his work done. "Let's do it."


	7. Moment 4 Life

"Ow." Izzy whined laying down on the couch in a halter top and PJ bottoms. "You said getting a tattoo didn't hurt."

AJ walked in from the kitchen throwing chips into his mouth. "They don't; unless you get angel wings so big across your shoulder blades that it takes 6hrs to complete." Lifting her feet AJ sat down letting her legs rest on his lap.

"It looks nice though, right?"

AJ looked over at the slightly red skin decorated with elaborate thick black lines that made up the elegant wings and in between written was the quote 'When I die I'll go to heaven, 'cause I've spent my time in hell.' AJ nearly died when Izzy took her shirt off to get tattooed and she barely let go of his hand long enough for him to take a smoke break or go to the bathroom. "Yes it looks nice." AJ assured. "Just make sure you take care of it."

"Will do." Izzy moved a little hugging the couch pillow while looking at the TV. "Vampire Diaries is on." Izzy looked back at AJ with a smile.

"You know you have a TV in the room you're staying in." AJ raised a brow looking in her direction but at the same time changed the channel to her show.

"Thank you." Izzy smiled contently.

"Uh huh." AJ didn't pay attention to the Salvatore brothers but rather the fact that in two days Izzy would be back at Lily's and he would have the house to himself again. Given he'd have a bit of his freedom back he couldn't lie, he was going to miss coming home to someone. Maybe he needed a dog.

"Hello AJ?"

"Hey! Watch it." AJ caught her foot as she raised it to kick him just a little too close to his friend.

"Sorry, I was calling your name for a while." Izzy laughed. "I was saying tomorrow you don't have to pick me up from school. I have to go to the mall and still get a dress for the party tomorrow night."

"Alright are you going straight to the party or what?"

Izzy shrugged going back to the show.

The next day AJ pulled into his drive way to see a car he didn't recognize. "What the hell?" Getting out he checked the car out before walking inside his house nearly being blown away by music. "What the hell? Izzy!" AJ yelled but was sure she couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear him. Going up the stairs he didn't bother knocking, it would've been a waste of time and instead pushed the door open. In Izzy's room or the room she was staying in were 5 girls dancing and singing along to the radio while putting on makeup and getting dressed. "Oh….please let them all be legal." AJ let his eyes run over the eye candy for a second forgetting why he was there.

"AJ!" Izzy yelled seeing him in the doorway and turning the stereo down. "What are you doing?"

Was she really asking what he was doing? It was his house! "I was coming to tell you to turn the shit down, I couldn't hear myself think." AJ replied although his mind was working perfectly clear now. Izzy wore a long baggy white shirt that stopped mid-thigh and anyone with eyes could see he was staring hard. He watched as Izzy walked towards him the shirt sliding up and down with each step she took.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Izzy's apology cut off his day dream and he looked to notice the other four girls staring at him just like he had been at Izzy. "AJ these are my friends; Vanessa, Sami, Valerie and Brianna." Izzy pointed each of the girls out as she named them.

AJ gave a friendly nod. "So what's the party for?"

"I'm having a party to celebrate turning 21." Vanessa smiled.

"Oh well happy birthday Vanessa." AJ started to back out of the room wondering if that is how women felt when he eyed them, because it was a little uncomfortable. "Try not to break my windows with the loud music?" AJ asked Izzy before walking out and shutting the door.

"Holy fuck! You said he was cute but never said he was that cute!" Sami exclaimed once the door was shut.

"Shut up." Izzy growled sure AJ was outside the door and he was.

"Are you letting him hit?" Brianna asked.

"Oh my g-." Izzy stopped hearing laughing outside the door. Running to the door she swung it open but didn't see AJ. Shutting it she looked at her friends. "I don't like him like that."

"Who said anything about liking him? He's hot!" Valerie chimed in.

"And the way he was looking at you…..I think he likes you like that." Vanessa sat Izzy down on the bed to finish her make up. "Why don't you ask him to be your date tonight?"

"Seriously he's like family; he's just letting me stay here until my…..cousin and her fiancé get back from vacation." Izzy covered seeing as nobody knew how Lily and her new life came to be.

"I'd take advantage, especially after Angel dumped you." Brianna applied her mascara. "I can't believe you let him g-."

"Oh no, Izzy I forgot I put Angel on the invite list before you two broke up, he'll probably be there tonight." Vanessa looked sadly at her friend.

"Ladies?" AJ knocked on the door before opening it a crack. "Can I steal Izzy for a minute?"

"What's up?" Izzy stood in the doorway this time feeling AJ's eyes on her.

"Come here for a minute." AJ motioned for Izzy to follow him down the stairs while lighting a cigarette.

"You heard my friends?" Izzy assumed she knew she heard him laughing outside the door. "I'm sor-."

"Look I've gotten kind of use to you being around the past two weeks." AJ took a drag of his cigarette before continuing. "So with you out tonight I'm thinking I'll be kind of bored."

Izzy smiled. "Are you asking to come with me to the party?"

AJ shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well what are you standing around for? Go get ready; we're leaving in like 10 minutes."

"10 minutes? You're not even dressed." AJ motioned to the white shirt.

"You don't know girls; I have my hair and make-up done. Getting into my dress is the simple part."

"Give me the address and I will meet you there." AJ removed his hat, heading up the stairs to take a shower.

By time AJ was showered and dressed his house was empty, but an invite along with the piece of paper with address on it sat on the table. He couldn't believe he was doing this and he didn't know why but Izzy's so called friends ragging on her for the break up with Angel kind of forced him into it. With no problem getting in the club he walked inside looking around the packed dance floor. How could one girl know so many people? "Want to dance?" A bubbly brunette walked up grabbing one of his suspenders letting it snap against his chest.

"No, not really." AJ replied rubbing his chest that was sure to be red later. Side stepping the woman he searched the dance floor for Izzy but she was barely 5 feet tall, and he wasn't having much luck. Taking out his phone he sent a text knowing she wouldn't hear the phone ring but hoped she had it on vibrate. Walking to the bar he ordered a drink when his phone buzzed back. _'I see you' _AJ laughed and began typing back _'Where are you?' _

Almost as soon as the text sent he felt a tap on his back. AJ's breath got caught in his throat as his eyes lingered longer than they should have. "Well don't you look like the sweetest sin." AJ stood taking in the long sleeve black dress that stopped mid-thigh and hugged every part of Izzy's body leaving little to the imagination. Taking her hand AJ gave Izzy a little spin to check out the entire outfit, noticing the back of the dress was draped showing off the fresh tattoo. Giving her a boost were the black heels about 3inches high decorated in little fake diamond studs. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I can't believe you came."

AJ shrugged. "I'm a man of my word."

"Come dance with me." Izzy grabbed AJ's hand but he didn't move.

"I don't dance."

"AAAJJJJ!" Izzy whined.

"Go dance with your friends, I'll be right here." AJ's eyes watched every shimmy and shake, dip and roll. If Jake saw her dancing like that she would be grounded until she was 30. Before he knew what he was doing AJ was behind Izzy until their bodies met. Maybe it was the alcohol even though he only had two drinks but that is what he would blame it on. Leaning down he brushed the long hair away and whispered. "Can I touch you?"

Taking his hands in hers Izzy placed them on her waist. "Don't think, just move." Izzy giggled at how stiff AJ was but knew he was trying. They danced for a few songs when Izzy suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" AJ followed her gaze which landed on Angel. "Don't even look at him, come here." Turning around the duo faced one another. "So where'd you learn to dance like this?" AJ held her hips in his hands as she rolled them forward against his pelvis.

"Dancing is big in my culture; I use to dance with my mommy all the time growing up."

"Somehow I don't think your mother taught you to dance like this." AJ swallowed hard at their skin on skin contact.

Izzy laughed. "No but my mom did teach me how to dance when I was you…..OH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Izzy jumped up and began singing. "I fly with the stars in the skies/I am no longer trying to survive /I believe that life is a prize/But to live doesn't mean you're alive."

Facing each other Izzy placed her hands on AJ's shoulders while he held her against his body. He had to wonder where the attraction suddenly came from. He had looked at her like a kid, she was a kid and in two weeks that all changed. He loved the feel of her body on his and his eyes focused solely on Izzy's lips as she sang the song.

_I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
Cause In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life ( I could have this moment x3)  
This is my moment, I just feel so alive ( I could have this moment x3) _

As if a magnet were pulling him downward his lips brushed Izzy's in feather light kiss. Pushing up against his body Izzy pressed her lips to his a bit harder until they forgot about dancing to explore one another's lips, mouths and bodies. With her heart pounding against her chest the kiss ended all too soon as AJ took a step back. He licked his lips and touched his hand to them. "I have to go."

"What?"

"I have to go." AJ repeated before leaving suddenly.

That night AJ lay in bed waiting for a knock on the door and for Izzy to come back but as each hour ticked away he found himself picking up the phone and calling her. "Hey Izzy, are you coming back to the house?" AJ asked when she picked up.

"…I'm staying with Vanessa tonight." Izzy couldn't believe he just left her on the dance floor and now he wanted to act like nothing happened? "Lily will be home tomorrow so I'll pick up my stuff then."

"Okay."

"Goodnight AJ." Izzy hung up the phone and threw herself onto Vanessa's bed and screamed into a pillow.

"You like him." It wasn't a question but more of an observation. "I've seen the way you would run to the car when he pulled up at school. The way you talked about him, you always smiled even when you were complaining."

"He doesn't like me, he still looks at me like I am jail bait."

"He kissed you, so he likes you. You know guys aren't in tune with their feelings, just give him some time….or do what I do." Vanessa sat down on the bed beside her friend.

"What's that?"

"Make him jealous."_  
_


	8. Make a move

"I don't think so." Izzy looked up rolling her eyes at AJ; she'd never understand how he just seemed to magically appear out of thin air. "First of all she isn't old enough and second of all I don't think your wife would approve." AJ pointed to the wedding band on the older man's finger.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The man asked Izzy.

"Nope." Izzy crossed her fingers while shaking her foot.

"Then I don't see how this is any of your business." Taking Izzy's hand in his the older man began leading Izzy away.

AJ laughed grabbing onto Izzy's other hand. "Yeah she isn't going with you."

"If she wants to she is."

"I don't care what she wants." AJ stood his ground giving a little nod to security. In a matter of seconds two bulky men were at his side. "Can you escort our new friend outside please? He can't seem to understand what the word 'no' means."

Izzy's eyes bulged as the man was forced out. "I can't believe you!" AJ shrugged turning to leave. "Uh no, get back here." Grabbing onto his jacket Izzy walked in front of him. "You haven't talked to me in TWO weeks, TWO! Then you want to just step in when I talk to another guy?" Crossing her arms she looked up at AJ. "You're jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself little one." Patting the top of her head AJ ruffled her hair. "I just don't want to see you get raped because you're chatting up every guy in here TRYING to make me jealous." Walking around her AJ leaned down whispering. "I should let you know…..I don't get jealous." Kissing her cheek AJ smiled. "I'll see you for dinner on Saturday."

"It doesn't work Nessa." Izzy complained walking side by side with her friend at the mall the next day. "He pretty much laughed at me and said he isn't the jealous type."

"Bullshit." Vanessa laughed. "Some of the things you've told me he can and does get jealous."

"Do you know how many old creepy men I've flirted with? It's not working." Izzy adjusted a few of the shopping bags on her arms while sipping her smoothie.

"Well that's the problem, you said they call him Ivy League right? Means he is smart. He knows damn well when push comes to shove you aren't going to do anything with these middle age Viagra needing men." Izzy pinched her nose laughing. "I'm serious, you need to find someone your own age that will give AJ a challenge. You're hot that shouldn't be hard."

"You've met John and Gordon right? Remember how tall they are?"

"Good point…it's like you have your own little gang protecting you." Vanessa bit her lip. "I've got it! My brother is coming with us to Six Flags tomorrow, he is bound to set AJ off."

"I don't want to set AJ off…..call it a gut feeling but I think he might have temper issues." The two girls walked out to their cars.

"Just let me do this okay? Jesse is around your age, tall, tattoos – everything AJ knows you like. Oh my God this is going to be awesome!" Vanessa clapped her hands together happily. "Okay I'll see you in the morning."

Not getting much sleep that night Izzy's mind was racing, this wasn't a game to her she legitimately had a crush on AJ but going through so much work for a guy to like her back? It wasn't worth it in her eyes, if it was meant to be it would be.

The morning came far too soon and being sleep deprived did not make for a great day ahead. Tying her bikini top behind her neck Izzy looked herself over in the mirror when she saw AJ leaning against the door frame. "Creeper. My door was closed….how long have you been standing there?" Izzy buttoned her shorts before turning around to look at him.

"I just got here , the rest of the guys are downstairs." The blonde took off his hat and sat on the bed.

"Don't sit on my bed! You smell like cigarettes." Izzy grabbed his arm pulling him up. "And you're staring at my chest."

AJ laughed turning away. "I know you're mad but you have to understand you're a kid an-."

"No I don't have to understand! You need to understand I am far from a kid, the life I lived made me grow up quick and in case you didn't know Ivy League, 18 makes me an adult in the eyes of the law." Izzy tried walking away but AJ grabbed onto her wrist. grip was tight. Turning back to face him Izzy moved closer until there was barely any room between the two. She was challenging him not only with her words but with her eyes as she glared into his. With his free hand he gently caressed her face making her lean into his touch with eyes closed. He smirked, he always had a way with women and he used it to his advantage. If he chose not to, he never had to spend a night alone. He took pride in his playboy lifestyle. Looking down he felt Izzy's hand on his. "I never thought a grown man that robs banks for a living would be scared of me."

AJ scoffed. "Scared? Of you? Don't kid yourself Izzy."

"I'm not the one kidding myself you are. You're scared what admitting you actually like me would do to your reputation."

"I never said I liked you as anything more than a friend." AJ never broke eye contact.

"You don't have too. You watch every guy that tries to talk to me, you kissed me….you still haven't let go." Izzy raised her wrist up which indeed was still in AJ's clutches. Looking at her wrist AJ released her. "That's what I thought." Rubbing her wrist Izzy looked back up at the blonde man. "I'm not scared to say I thought you were cute the first time I saw you…..I'm not scared to say I have a crush on you and I'm not embarrassed to admit you got my hopes up at Vanessa's party but I won't wait for you to be comfortable with my age forever because no matter how old you and I get…you're always going to be five years older than me." Finishing her rant Izzy put her hair up into a ponytail. "So if our age difference is the problem…then I guess there is no hope."

"Why are you in a bathing suit?" AJ asked not having a comeback for what she said because it was the truth. He liked her and no matter what, their age difference wasn't going to change.

"Hurricane Harbor – six flags." Izzy replied. "I'm going with Vanessa and Sami whenever they finally get here."

"You're going to a water park? In that?" AJ raised his brow

"Are you sure you went to college? It's a bathing suit…..what else am I supposed to wear to a water park? Sweatpants and a hoodie? You're annoying me AJ."

"You're not wearing that, it's barely covering anything." Looking around the room AJ saw a large shirt flung across a chair and walked up behind Izzy putting it over her head.

"You can't tell me what to do AJ! That isn't fair! You don't want to be upfront with how you feel about me but you want to act like a jealous boyfriend. Well either man up or back off." Ripping the shirt off Izzy walked into her closet jumping slightly when she turned around being face to face with AJ.

Pushing her back against the wall AJ whispered in her ear "Don't ask for something you're not ready for."

"Don't pretend to be something you're not." Izzy's breath was shaky but she held her own.

"Pretend?" AJ asked and even in the dark Izzy knew exactly how he looked with a confused look and his head cocked to the side.

"Don't pretend to be a man because a real man goes after what he wants." Izzy shivered feeling his hand on her bare skin as he held her side.

AJ laughed feeling her shudder. "Who said I wanted you?"

Izzy pushed him roughly. "I hate you. You play too many games."

"You don't hate me, you love me and that's the problem."

"Fuck you." Izzy walked out of the closet

"Excuse me?" Jake looked at his play daughter.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to AJ." Izzy pointed behind her as AJ walked out of the dark closet.

"Why were you in the closet with her? And why doesn't she have a shirt on?" Jake took off his jacket placing it around Izzy.

"Oh my god! It's a bathing suit." Izzy went to take off the jacket but Jake held it around her.

"She is trying to leave the house like that, I followed her in the closet to get her to find something else to wear." AJ smoothly lied through his teeth while Izzy glared.

"You're not going to the water park like that." Jake warned

"Lily bought it for me."

"LI-!" Jake yelled for his fiancé but stopped as she walked into the room before he could finish.

"Your friends are her-what's going on?" Lily asked noticing the tense mood.

"You bought her this?" Jake took his jacket back.

"Jake she is 19yrs old, you can't do this forever." Lily rolled her eyes putting a hand behind Izzy leading her out of the room while grabbing her bag. "You have a towel? Sunscreen? Your phone and money?"

"Yes." Izzy nodded.

"Okay then go have fun but be back by dinner."

AJ and Jake followed behind the women going downstairs. "I thought this was a girls day out?" AJ leaned in asking Jake.

"It was." Jake replied eyeing the tall man that stood when Izzy walked into the room.

"You look nice." The man smiled taking Izzy's hand in his and giving her a little spin.

"Uh….who are you?" AJ asked ignoring Vanessa's snickering.

"I'm Jesse, Vanessa's older brother. " Jesse held his hand out to shake. "Going with the girls to watch over them a bit."

"Let's go before it gets crowded." Sami stood.

"I'll be back by dinner." Izzy walked out the house with her friends.

"Jealous, he was jealous." Vanessa sang getting in the car.

"He still won't make a move." Izzy sighed looking back at the house

"…..Then maybe you should."

**A/n: I Have a picture of the swimsuit and what Izzy looks like – as soon as I figure out how to post the links, I'll have them up.**


	9. Can we talk?

Closing her eyes Izzy took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a minute or so with no answer she turned to leave cursing silently when the door did open. "Izzy?"

Turning around her breath got caught in her throat as the heavily tattooed man stood in the doorway in just a pair of black boxer briefs. "Thanks, make this harder for me." Izzy mumbled to herself.

"It's past midnight, what are you doing here? You okay?" AJ asked pulling the door shut behind him a bit.

"I'm fine but I wanted to talk to you and….okay so the last few weeks I've been acting really stupid and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I like you and that's obvious and you have no idea how fast my heart is beating right now." Blowing out air Izzy put her hand to her chest. "I'm good at reading people so I know you like me too but I think me being so much younger bothers you. Then all this time I've been trying to make you jealous and that isn't doing anything but proving how young I am." Izzy rambled so fast some of the words ran together.

"Izzy, I-."

"I'm probably close to an anxiety attack so let me finish please?" Izzy asked biting her lip. "So I wanted to say I'm sorry and…..do this." Standing on her tippy toes Izzy pressed her lips to AJ's. His hands rested on his lips holding them in his grasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"AJ?"

Izzy pulled back nearly falling backwards at the busty blonde standing in the doorway in nothing more than her bra and panties. "Oh my god." Touching her lips which were still burning from his kiss Izzy felt her eyes welling up with tears.

"Izzy." AJ reached for her as she backed away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I guess I did read whatever this is wrong….I have to go." Turning on her heels she raced to her car and drove off.

"Shit!" Punching the door AJ watched the car speed away.

Driving home Izzy let the tears stream down her face along with her mascara and eyeliner leaving black trails down her flawless skin.

Getting home Izzy leaned against the door letting out a loud, pained sigh as the light flicked on. "Where have you been?"

"God Jake don't do that!" Izzy yelled holding her chest. "You scared me."

"Yeah well I wasn't all that calm seeing your bed empty at 1 this mor-what happened?" Jake stood walking over to Izzy seeing the tears and make up stained on her face.

"Nothing."

"Isabella."

"I hate when you call me that you know." Izzy wiped her red eyes.

"Please, what happened?" Jake asked. "Don't make me wake up Lily."

"Nothing bad, I promise…..I just found out a guy I liked, doesn't like me back." Izzy shrugged.

Jake never did great with emotions, he knew he loved Lily and he would die for her but beyond that he was clueless. He didn't know how to comfort or console Izzy but he tried. Taking her into his arms he gave her a hug and rubbed her back. "Was it the guy from the water park?"

"No, it wasn't him." Izzy laughed a bit.

"Well whoever he was, he is the one missing out and he is too stupid to be with the likes of someone as amazing as you." Pulling back Jake kissed her forehead. "Go clean up and get some sleep." Nodding Izzy headed upstairs.

The rest of the week Izzy did everything in her power to avoid AJ. When everyone was at the club she claimed she had too much homework. When AJ randomly stopped by the house, she turned on the shower and watched from the bathroom window until she saw his car drive off.

"Come on close up shop." Lily closed the text book. "You've been working and studying all week long, it's Saturday. You're coming with me to the club."

"Lily I really don't want to." Izzy whined dramatically falling back on her bed.

"I know you're upset about…." Lily stopped midsentence she wasn't stupid and her gut told her that the crush Izzy had on AJ was the source of her little heart ache. "Did something happen at the club? One of the guys?"

Izzy looked up. "No."

"Then you have no excuse not to go. Before you came along I was stuck alone with those men being the only girl. Do you know how much that sucked?" Izzy laughed. "Then you came and changed it all and now you want to stay home again. Get dressed."

"Fine but I'm not promising I will stay the entire night."

"That is okay, just make an appearance." Lily walked to the closet taking out a dress and holding it up for Izzy. Rolling her eyes Izzy grabbed the dress and headed into her bathroom. 

**At the club**Picking up her purse Izzy checked for her wallet and phone and grabbed her keys walking out of the house.  
"Would you stop pacing? You're going to leave marks in the floor." Gordon warned to AJ as their group sat in the usual spot observing the crowd below.

"What's wrong man?" Jake asked his friend that seemed more than distracted.

"I need some advice." AJ sat down looking at his friends.

"On?" John asked.

"There is this girl I know an-." AJ began.

"You too? What is this relationship week? First Izzy comes home crying over some guy and now you?" Jake asked. AJ sighed rubbing the back of his neck at the thought of Izzy crying.

"You know AJ isn't like that." Jesse waved off. "I doubt its relationship problems…what's wrong? She isn't giving it up?"

"No it's no-." AJ started again.

"She won't stop calling?" Gordon asked.

"No! I don't give these women my number." AJ was growing annoyed. "Now can I finish? Please?" When nobody spoke AJ continued. "Thank you. Now there is this girl I've known for a while an-."

"Is she hot?" Jesse cut off before getting a warning look from AJ to shut up.

"I've known her for a while and yes she is pretty hot but she is a little on the young side." AJ explained.

"Is she at least 18?" John asked.

"Yeah." AJ took a sip of his drink as he stood walking to the balcony and looking over at Izzy. "Yeah she is over 18 but not by much."

"Are you looking for sex or more?" Gordon asked.

"That's a stupid question when was the last time you knew AJ to date someone?" Jesse laughed.

"I want more with her." AJ said as the room grew silent.

"You really like her." Jake spoke but it wasn't a question.

"Yeah I think I do but her ag-."

"If she is legal and she will make you happy by all means go for it." Jake patted his friend's back as all the other men agreed.

Watching Izzy talk with different club goers she had a bright smile on her face and looked genuinely happy. Taking out his phone AJ shot her a text. _Meet me in the loft. _He watched for a minute or so wondering if she even had her phone with her. Just when he was about to head downstairs he saw Izzy take her cell phone out of her bra and read the message. Her eyes scanned the club before meeting with his, AJ raised his glass to her but instead of the beautiful smile he got a glare instead. Turning away from him she headed towards Lily. With a slight growl AJ threw back the rest of his drink, put on his hat and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" John asked.

"I'm guessing the girl is here." Gordon smiled before going back to what they were doing

"Lily I am going to go." Izzy called over the loud atmosphere.

"Already? You just got here." AJ came up behind the women.

"Yes, already." Izzy glared at him before turning back to Lily. "I'll see you at home." Kissing her cheek and giving a hug the women separated.

"Stop following me." Izzy called behind her hearing the footsteps and knowing it was AJ.

"Isabella just talk to me." AJ saw her eyes roll. "Please Izzy?"

Unlocking her car door she turned to face him. "I'm not mad okay? Really I'm not….I was pushing something that wasn't there and you made that clear. I'm cool." Opening the door Izzy got inside attempting to shut it but finding it quite difficult with AJ holding it open. "Let go of the door AJ."

"Not until you agree to talk with me."

"Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about! And to be honest I really just want to forget the entire thing." Izzy pulled on the door starting to get pissed off at the fact he wouldn't get go. "AJ I'm not playing! Let go!" Pulling on the door again it didn't budge. "AJ."

"Izzy." AJ mocked finding it somewhat attractive how pissed off she was getting.

"I want to go home. Let my door go."

"…Make me." AJ challenged the 5'2 girl as she got out of the car with her arms crossed

"Why are you doing this to me?" Izzy asked in a small voice. "I just want to go home." Looking into her eyes AJ saw sadness and it was the last thing he wanted to see let alone cause. Placing a finger under Izzy's chin he lifted it to look up at him. Without a second thought he leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Placing her hands on his chest Izzy began to push him back, stopping when AJ held her hands in his, deepening the kiss with his tongue. Tasting the alcohol Izzy pulled away. "Please don't play with me."

"No playing….no games. I'm serious this time." AJ whispered letting his forehead rest against hers. "So can we go talk somewhere?"

**A/N: I added a link to my profile – a picture of what I imagine Izzy to look like.**


	10. Ghost

"So first let's start off with the truth." AJ turned his car off as Izzy opened the door getting in. The two sat in darkness somewhere on the outskirts of the city, the only light being the moon. Reaching over AJ took her hand in his. "I thought you were hot the first day Lily brought you to the club and putting it bluntly…..I wanted to fuck you…..hard." Izzy laughed covering her face with her free hand and as the red flush warmed her cheeks. "Then I found out you were 17 and was…thrown off. You're a kid, were a kid and I had some not so PG thoughts going through my mind. To keep that from happening I just kept remembering you were a kid and in these past two years you grew up and I wasn't ready for it." Izzy sat silent rarely hearing AJ talk so seriously and in depth about his feeling or what he thought. It was a nice change. "I could've broken Jake's neck when he asked me to keep you at my house, like I was some kind of babysitter. I knew the temptation was going to be too much."

"Why weren't you just honest from the start? Do you know what it's like for a girl to have a crush on a guy and for that guy to FINALLY kiss her and then go completely Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Why not just say 'I like you…..I've got stuff to figure out'." Izzy asked.

"I felt it was easier my way."

"Your way? You mean screwing around with random women?"

AJ shrugged. "Thought if you stopped liking me, I would do the same."

"You're stupid you know that?" Izzy asked

"Sorry they don't teach relationship issues at college." AJ retorted with sarcasm.

"It's not about teaching, it's about following your heart and just learning from experience." Izzy leaned over putting her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

"About that, I was 16 when I was last in a relationship before I went to college and that was it." AJ shrugged.

"Dating Angel doesn't exactly make me a pro with the dating thing either."

"I think I still remember how to do this though." AJ cleared his throat turning to face Izzy.

"Remember what?"

"If you are not busy tomorrow night….would you like to go out with me?"

"I would."

Leaning over AJ cupped Izzy's face in his hand kissing her lips sweetly. Getting ahead of himself AJ found his hand slithering up Izzy's dress.

"…..AJ that's not….I'm not one of those girls." Izzy pushed his hand away before sitting up straight.

AJ smirked. "No…..you're not. You're a good girl that I get to corrupt."

"You are so retarded." Izzy laughed. "If and when the time comes...I will be a willing participant in this corruption plan you have, but not right now. I need to know you are interested in me for more than sex."

"Izzy I can get sex from a nun. I'm with you because I want to be, you have to trust that." Running his hand down the side of her face he pulled her close until their lips met. "You might not be experienced in everything but you've got kissing down."

Izzy smiled brightly but sighed. "I should be getting home, if Jake or Lily gets home from the club and I'm not at there when I said I was leaving over an hour ago they're going to be mad."

"About them." AJ grabbed her hand before she could get out of his car. "For now….I think its best they don't know about us."

"Agreed." Izzy nodded. All the guys were protective of Izzy but Jake was the worst, he took on this fatherly duty making sure to know everyone she talked to. Jake hated Angel, he hated Vanessa's brother, hell he hated the guy at Starbucks that always added extra whipped cream to Izzy's drink. It was nice knowing she was loved that much but at the same time she wonder if she would be an old cat lady because Jake tried scaring off any guy that approached her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Leaning in AJ kissed her again pulling back he blew out air. "You should go before I take you in the backseat." Izzy laughed, kissed his cheek and went back to her car heading home.

Weeks passed making it their one month anniversary. Izzy didn't expect AJ to think anything of it, hell she didn't really think anything of it. If they made it to 6 months or a year then it would be something to celebrate. The past month though had been nice, seeing as how they had known one another so long they were already friends. AJ knew her favorite restaurants and places to go, he knew her favorite music and although it made him cringe and his ears bleed, he even took her to a concert the week before. AJ loved Izzy's playful nature it made him relax a bit more even though she jumped through her skin every time Jake's name showed up on caller ID.

"He knows." Izzy lay in AJ's bed curled up to him just watching a movie.

"He does not." AJ smirked at the paranoia written all over her face.

"Yes he does! I can see it in his eyes when I was leaving tonight and told him I was staying with Vanessa." Izzy argued. "He always calls when I am over here and he's starting to wonder why I am out so late every night."

"Jake is a smart guy, he might suspect something but he doesn't know. All he has to do is check the GPS on your phone to find out if you're where you say you are. If he was that suspicious he would have. Relax." AJ rubbed her shoulders and leaned down kissing her lips. Slowly Izzy made her way to straddle AJ's lap continuing their make out session.

"Izzy." AJ moved his head to avoid her lips but let out a soft moan when they met his tattooed neck. "Izzy."

"Hmm?" Her eyes answered but her lips moved to his throat kissing his adams apple.

"What are you doing?" AJ leaned back enjoying it a bit more than he wanted to while caressing Izzy's backside.

"You can't tell?" Izzy asked.

AJ laughed. "I think you're trying to seduce me, which wouldn't be the best idea seeing as I've been good for a month now and you're going to ruin it." AJ had abstained from sex for over a month, nearly 6 weeks and it was killing him. Izzy was an amazing kisser and often times AJ had to control himself to keep it only at that.

"Maybe that is what I want." Izzy bit her lip shyly, she was new to this and although her heart and body were telling her to go she wasn't exactly sure how to go.

Closing his eyes AJ inhaled deeply before looking over at her. "Are you sure?" AJ placed his hand under Izzy's shirt resting on her side.

"Would I be in your bed….on top of you, if I wasn't sure?" Izzy asked mimicking his motion and placing her hand under his shirt. Going a step further she began pushing it up to which AJ held his arms up allowing it to be removed. AJ wouldn't admit it but he was scared, he had never been with a virgin…..ever. He remembered when he lost his virginity, it was to an older woman he met at a tattoo shop. Shuddering AJ looked down at Izzy kissing his chest, looking up at him for approval.

Running his hand through her hair AJ slowly took her shirt off and brought her to him kissing her lips. Sitting Izzy in his lap AJ let his fingers play with the waistband of her panties and felt her shiver. "Don't be scared." Whispering in her ear AJ wanted her to be 100% sure and 100% comfortable. Holding her close AJ prepared Izzy for what was to come, hearing the slight gasp and watching as she bit her lip. "You tell me if you want me to stop." He begged she wouldn't tell me him to stop.

"I don't." Izzy leaned in tracing the tattoo on his neck with her tongue. AJ gave a deep chuckle reaching back unclasping the bra. As if knocking her out of her zone Izzy quickly covered her chest.

"Nu uh." AJ smiled taking her hands away so he could see her body. Letting his eyes travel over the newly exposed skin before attaching his lips to it. His hands roamed her body and paid attention to ever little detail and little by little all self-doubt melted away and she opened herself to him. AJ couldn't remember a time he cared so deeply for someone outside of his family and the pain etched in her eyebrows as she squeezed her eyes shut made his heart hurt. "It's okay." AJ kissed her temple. "It'll feel better soon, I promise." AJ kissed her lips but really he hadn't a clue what she felt or was going through. He only hoped it would get better for her. It started off slow, her nails digging into his back, soft gasps followed by an 'oh my god' and AJ knew he had her. He had her heart, mind and body. As the end drew near and her body tensed up AJ looked down at her parted lips and listened to the sounds she made in pure ecstasy.

AJ held her small waist in his hands, against his body and buried deep as her back arched lifting off the bed her orgasm coming in waves her moans like music to his ears. Digging her nails into the sheets so tight her knuckles began turning white until her body finally collapsed with heaving chest as she tried to catch her breath. Izzy's lips trembled and body shook still recovering. "I think I love you." Izzy spoke honestly.

"You hear that bro? You hit it so good she thinks she's in love."

AJ's head spun around to see Ghost standing in his doorway. "What the fuck are you doing here?" AJ yelled out more than pissed off but livid. Covering Izzy's body protectively AJ was fuming.

"I came to talk…..but you were busy so I waited." Ghost smiled sipping his drink. "I stopped by John's yesterday; I guess he forgot to tell you I got released early." Taking another sip Ghost moved to the side. "Pretty hot piece of ass you got there, I call next. It's been a while you know."

"Get out." AJ's voice was dangerously low.

"Alright, alright but we need to talk. Get dressed and I'll be waiting downstairs." Ghost disappeared from the room.

"Who was that?" Izzy asked.

"Ghost. I'm sure you've heard Lily or Jake mention him…stay here." AJ got out the bed pulling on some pants. Reaching into the night stand beside his bed he pulled out a gun tucking it behind him and then another handing it to Izzy. "Hold this in case something happens okay?"

"Something like what?" Sitting up Izzy held the gun looking at it like a foreign object.

"Oh shit…..you've never shot a gun have you?" AJ asked running a hand through his hair.

"No!"

"…..If Ghost comes back in here point and pull the trigger." AJ leaned in kissing her lips.

Izzy sat speechless what the hell was going on? She wanted to call Jake or Lily and ask them who Ghost was, she heard his name once years ago but never since. From what she gathered he used to date Lily but nothing more. If he was once Lily's boyfriend she didn't understand AJ's concern or why he gave her a gun. She was missing something. Calling and telling Jake that Ghost was at AJ's though meant admitting she was at AJ's as well. Seeing as how she said she was spending the night at Vanessa's that wouldn't go over so well. So she sat and waited.

"You know…..your house is easier to get into that John's." Ghost laughed.

"What do you want?" AJ asked.

"Same thing I told John, I have job waiting for us. I told him to talk you and the guys obviously he hasn't. I knew you'd be up for it."

"You just got out of jail and you want to do a job?"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity…talking major money. Think about it." Setting the glass down Ghost walked out shutting the door behind him. AJ set the alarm and headed back upstairs for Izzy.

"What did he want?" Izzy asked pulling a shirt over her head.

"To do a job." AJ removed his pants and sat on the bed. "He used to be a part of our crew and date Lily, a few years ago during a job he got shot and arrested. He got released from jail early for good behavior."

"So he's a friend?" Izzy asked handing his gun back to him.

"….I don't know." AJ put the weapons away and climbed in bed kissing Izzy's forehead. "Sorry." He apologized as their special moment seemed ruined. Curling up to his body Izzy smiled and closed her eyes.

"If you do this job I want in."

AJ looked down at her. "Get some sleep."

"I'm serious AJ, you and the guys said before the next job you'd let me know…..if this is the next job I'm in." Izzy turned to look at him.

"….Get some sleep." AJ repeated. "In the morning I'm taking you to a shooting range."

**That night at the club**

Izzy sat beside John taking a break from the busy atmosphere in the lower level listening to the men joke around. It amazed her that they could see each other almost every day and still have so much to talk about.

"For you." Lily held a bottle up for John. "It's from the girl at the bar." Everyone looked over to see a blonde raise her glass.

"I want a drink." Izzy stood getting a look from Jake. "Of water." Walking past the guys Izzy stopped short at the same time Lily turned around.

"Ghost?"

"What's up babygirl?" Ghost smiled at Lily making Jake stand coming to her side.

"I told you later." John spoke as well.

"Yeah well after I paid a visit to you and AJ here without getting a call I figured I'd come and talk to you all myself." Ghost smiled taking a seat. "Hey baby I didn't know you were a part of family, I thought you were just another piece of ass." Ghost spoke looking towards Izzy.

"Excuse me?" Jake stood glaring down at his former friend.

"Oh don't be greedy Jake you can't have Lily and her, besides AJ already got to her last night."


	11. Ghost pt 2

All heads turned towards AJ and Izzy standing a few feet away. "WHAT?"

"AJ you didn't." Lily looked pleadingly but then to Jake that stood completely still, not saying a word and seemingly not even breathing.

"You had sex with her? She's a little kid for Christ sake!" Gordon yelled pacing.

"What were you thinking?" John shouted pushing AJ back while Izzy shrunk back away from everyone.

"You son of a bitch!" Jake suddenly burst out, running at AJ being stopped by Gordon and Jesse.

"Damn ya'll didn't know he was hitting that?" Ghost laughed. "Well isn't this a twist."

"Shut up Ghost!" Jake yelled turning his attention back to AJ. "You need to expl-Sit down Isabella!" Jake shouted seeing her try to sneak out of the room.

"Don't yell at her." AJ warned as he walked over to Izzy and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Last month…..I told you about a woman I was into. I told you she was young and Jake you said if she was legal and I'd be happy to go for it. I did."

"I didn't mean with her." Jake was seething as he spoke through gritted teeth. "I know you AJ, I know your history with women. You have a record and you're not adding my dau-Izzy to that."

"I think he already did." Ghost couldn't stop laughing.

"She's not your daughter Jake!" AJ yelled. "You're not a part of her! You can't tell her what to do or control her every move!"

Izzy's eyes wouldn't leave the floor and she was shaking, she had never seen Jake or AJ so angry and it scared her but also hurt knowing she was the cause of it. "Lo siento Jake pero lo adoro, por favor no esté enfadado conmigo." Izzy rambled in spanish, something she rarely did anymore before squeezing through the guys and running down the stairs. (I am sorry Jake but I love him. Please don't be mad at me.)

"Great job guys." Lily sighed as AJ went to go after her.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain." Jake stopped the young blonde.

AJ's stood back stewing in anger. "Lily can you check on Izzy please?" Nodding Lily went after her. Making her way through the crowded club Lily found Izzy in the back room.

"Want to talk sweetie?" Lily asked the crying girl but Izzy just shook her head no. "Come on…..talk to me please?"

"What's there to say?" Izzy asked with a shrug. "It's all out now."

"That is an understatement." Lily sat down next to the young girl pushing her hair back. "Did you really think you could keep something like that a secret? I don't understand sweetie…why lie? Why sneak around? You know that made it so much worse."

"Why sneak around?" Izzy laughed. "Did you not see what happened up there? Jake is going to throttle him."

Lily sighed and pulled Izzy into her arms for a hug. "Well, I'm not completely surprised. The way AJ always looked at you spoke in volumes and I knew last year that you had a crush on him. I didn't really expect this to happen but I knew."

"I think I love him." Izzy confessed. "But Jake isn't going to let me see him."

"Jake and AJ have been friends for years, this won't be the end of that and after everything has calmed down we'll talk to out okay?" Izzy nodded but didn't speak. "Izzy?"

"Hmm?"

"You were older when you became a part of our family and…..this is so uncomfortable." Lily sighed. "I never asked if you were a vi…." Stopping again Lily didn't know how to ask about Izzy's sex life. "In short I didn't know how much you knew or didn't know about sex so I never brought it up but please please tell me you used protection."

Izzy smiled at her concern. "We used protection. AJ is an amazing guy Lily, I know his reputation. Hell I've seen it first-hand but he is nothing like that with me." Izzy stood up. "We're good together."

Lily wasn't going to argue, she knew deep down AJ was a great guy. He was loyal and trustworthy and would protect his family and friend to the death. As long as he treated Izzy right there was no objections on Lily's part. "Where are you going?"

"Back upstairs."

Lily grabbed Izzy's shoulders turning her around. "I said when everything calms down…..right now I think it'd be best for you to either stay with me or go home…..let them handle things up there."

**Upstairs**

"What am I supposed to explain?" AJ asked with arms out. "I like her and no matter what you say, you can't tell me who I can and cannot see."

"Like her? From what I saw that was a hell of a lot more than like." Ghost laughed

"Are you here for a reason?" Jesse asked.

"Actually I am I was just enjoying the side show for the time being." Ghost stood up taking papers out of his pocket.

"We're not done talking about this." Jake warned AJ before turning his attention to Ghost.

"To the roof?" Ghost suggested. Standing on the roof in the crisp night air Ghost continued. "Same plan as before, 25-30 mill. All the cash we can carry." Ghost inhaled deeply blowing out the cigar smoke. "We've got to move fast though."

"You say fast, how fast?" Gordon asked

"Next Tuesday." The men all laughed.

"You want us to take down an armored truck in 5 days?" Jake asked.

"It's not even worth talking about unless you have a route and they change the route all the time." Gordon spoke.

"Yeah man you got the route?" AJ chimed in.

"Oh I got the route." Ghost smiled taking a paper out of his jacket. "Any more questions?"

"How'd you get it?" Gordon asked looking over the paper.

Ghost went on to tell a story about the Russians he met in jail and they were in for a cut when the job was done and over with. "Don't trust the Russians….trust green."

"Why should we trust you?" AJ asked. Before tonight AJ wasn't thrilled with Ghost and after what happened with Izzy, AJ hated him even more.

"Shit AJ, I'm fresh out and ain't in no hurry to go back." Ghost straightened out his suit. "Besides why would I screw over my guys?"

"Okay…..what about the set up? Knowing the route is one thing but then the logistics, Jake is right." AJ looked over meeting eyes with him for the first time since the blow up downstairs. "Five days is a real real short fuse."

"That's where you come in." Ghost pointed to AJ. "I trust when you and Jake put your heads together you'll figure it out." Ghost had a slight smirk watching the two stare one another down. "Either way I need to know tonight. If you ain't got the heart to pull it off alright, we'll settle up on the money you owe me and I'm sayonara." Ghost nodded. "I appreciate your time gentlemen, thanks for the cigar."

"Aye G let me check out that route." AJ held his hand out for the paper.

"Can we let go of what happened tonight to talk this through?" Gordon asked heading back towards the door that lead them inside. AJ and Jake both nodded. "Let's go then."

Laying out the maps the men got to work discussing if the job was even possible. "We need to get down there and figure it out, you know street patterns and density but it looks good." AJ smiled.

"Exits?" Gordon asked.

"Like I said we need to get down there." AJ repeated. Upon hearing a slight creek immediately all heads turned towards the doorway.

"Don't shoot me." Izzy stepped into the light slowly.

"Hey little one, how's it hanging?" Ghost smiled at her getting a look of death in return.

"I thought you went home?" Jesse asked.

"Are you okay?" AJ stood from his seat, walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine." Izzy nodded.

"You should go home." Jake finally spoke to her. "We'll talk when I get there."

"I was listening in and I think I can help."

"Izzy not tonight please." Jake held his head. "I've had enough tonight."

"You said when you did the next job I could help…let me."

"We said we would think about it and let you know by the next job, we never said yes." Gordon corrected.

"After tonight I'm not so sure." Jake added.

"I can help." Izzy walked over looking at the map. Letting her eyes scan over Izzy looked at Gordon. "There is an exit here." Placing her finger in one spot Izzy grabbed a pencil making a small X. "Another here that leads to the metro station." Izzy placed another X. "And last resort an exit here."

"How do you know this?" John asked.

"I've been down there." Izzy shrugged.

"You've been down there?" Jesse raised a brow.

"I use to sleep there sometimes." Izzy confided. "Before I met you guys."

"Hold up. Sexy here was a street rat?" Ghost asked.

"A street rat? What did you just call me?" Izzy started walking over to Ghost when AJ grabbed her arms leaning to whisper.

"You're proving yourself…don't blow it." AJ released her from his grasp.

Izzy took a deep breath. "Jake I am sorry I didn't tell you about AJ, but you can trust me. I can help, please let me."

Jake looked around the table getting approval from everyone. "Tomorrow we'll do surveillance and check things out."

"Does that mean I'm in?" Izzy asked.

"We'll see how it goes tomorrow." Jake told her sighing in happiness when she ran to him wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I won't let you down."

"I know you won't…..now go home." Jake let her go and held her car keys out for her to take. "I'll see you at home in a few minutes." Nodding Izzy took her keys walking by AJ leaning up as he leaned down for a kiss. "Go home Izzy!" Jake interrupted. Izzy quickly pecked AJ's lips, so fast he didn't have a chance to kiss her back. Jake pinched the bridge of his nose watching Izzy run down the steps and out of the club.


	12. Beginning of the end

"You and AJ went underground today right?" Gordon asked looking at the map in front of him. "What'd you find?"

"Izzy showed us the exits, I say we split up and half of us go out this way." AJ marked. "The other half over here."

"There is a third exit too but it's very tight and should only be used as a last option." Izzy chimed in.

"I checked the density of the street and we're going to need to load up on the C4." Jake looked over at AJ.

"I'm on it." AJ stood grabbing his hat.

"I'm going with you." Izzy stood as well.

"Iz-."

"I said I'm going." Izzy looked around the room waiting for someone to make her stay behind. Izzy was tired of being treated like a dainty little princess, going underground today, Jake nor AJ let her do a got damn thing. She was like a gopher running tools and spray paint back and forth but never asked or told to do anything worthwhile.

Looking over at Jake he just shrugged letting the blonde know it was up to him if he wanted Izzy going or not. "Let's go." AJ finally agreed knowing Izzy wasn't going to back down. "But we're doing this my way." About a block from the seller AJ stopped the car and got out along with Izzy. Popping his trunk he held it open. "Get in."

Without a question Izzy climbed inside, she knew he was supposed to go alone and he was risking it taking her with him. Closing the trunk AJ continued driving pulling into the dark parking lot. Stepping out a man walked outside to meet him, then past him checking out the car. AJ prayed to god they didn't check the trunk.

Looking back one more time AJ entered the trailer.

Taking out her phone Izzy looked at the time, it shouldn't be taking so long. "Fuck it." Pulling the latch the trunk popped open and Izzy climbed out. Immediately she heard the struggle inside, running to the door she dialed John. "Get here – Now!" A big guy had AJ corned, continuously punching him. Running up behind him Izzy kneed the man between his legs. Hearing a growling noise as if a feral animal were in the room Izzy felt herself being picked up off the ground from behind.

"Get off her!" AJ yelled grabbing the broken broom stick only to get intercepted by one of the owner's minions.

"What is a little girl like you going to do? Huh? Why would you do something so stupid?" The man held himself asking a fuming Izzy while his partner held her.

Swinging her leg out she kicked the man in the face with her four inch heels causing blood to spurt from his nose.

"Bitch!"

Squirming a bit Izzy got her arms free and threw an elbow back into Paulie's face and her other elbow into his groin. Turning around to finish him off she was caught off guard with a punch to the face. Falling back on the floor Izzy refused to cry even though it felt like a brick connected to her face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" John and Ghost busted in putting everything to an end.

"You alright baby girl?" Ghost asked picking Izzy up.

"I told you not to come! I told you to stay in the car!" AJ yelled at Izzy.

"I was helping you!" Izzy screamed back as they walked out of the place she spit blood on the ground.

"Helping? Helping? You call trying to take on 3 guys helping me? All you did was made it worse because I had to fight for me and you!"

"Fight for me? I'm sorry I thought I was the one that busted dude's nose!"

"Because the other fucker grabbed you!" AJ shouted. Seeing Izzy about to open her mouth he stopped her. "Shut up alright? Shut the fuck up! Nothing you say is going to make you walking in there acceptable. When I tell you something…you do it. Tonight was business, I shouldn't have had to protect my girlfriend." AJ's nose flared as he looked down at Izzy with a glare. "Get in the car."

"I'm riding with John." Izzy turned around.

"I said get in the car!" AJ's temper was through the roof right now as he grabbed Izzy's arm she turned around giving him a kidney shot.

"You will NOT make this my fault!" Izzy yelled now with tears in her eyes.

"Damn." Ghost raised his brow at the angry girl.

"Alright, alright! That's enough." John broke the two apart. "We need to get out of here so both of you cut the shit and get in the car." John led Izzy towards his car. "You alright?" John asked AJ as he held his side.

"Fine." AJ walked around getting in his car speeding off followed by John.

"Hold this to your lip." Ghost handed Izzy a handkerchief to stop her mouth from bleeding.

"I'm going to drop Ghost off then we'll head to my house. I want to see if I can clean that up a bit before I take you home and Jake sees."

"Go ahead and say it." Izzy spoke with a slight slur while sitting on John's kitchen counter swinging her legs back and forth.

"Say what?" John walked over with an ice pack, gauze and a flashlight.

"You look like you're preparing for surgery." Izzy eyed him. "And say it, say I shouldn't be involved and it was my entire fault."

"I'm not thinking that at all." John turned on the light. "Open your mouth."

"Are your hands clean?"

"Izzy just open up." John sighed looking at her jaw and teeth making sure none were knocked lose or worse knocked out. "I actually think you held your own in there so I can't say you shouldn't be involved but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you involved. I do however think you let your heart get the better of you." John turned off the light setting it down. "No teeth are missing so it just looks like a busted lip." John poured something out of sight on the gauze and ran it over the cut.

"What the hell is that?" Izzy fanned her lip from the burn.

"Oh come on you just got punched in the face by a dude, don't complain." John handed the ice pack to her. "Let's see if the swelling goes down a bit before I take you home."

Nodding Izzy jumped down and wrapped her arms around John in a hug. "Thank you." John kissed her forehead. "Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said my heart got the better of me?" Izzy asked while pulling open his refrigerator.

"…I think you saw AJ getting hurt and you jumped in without a plan, without thinking it through. You let your feelings for him rule your decision." John looked up at his security cameras and walked to the door.

"Was I supposed to let them kill him?"

"No, you were supposed to let me handle it." AJ's voice came from behind her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Izzy cried out, her heart hurting at the bruise forming on the side of AJ's beautiful face.

"I'm sorry." AJ apologized. "For sneaking up on you and yelling at you like I did."

Izzy nodded. "I'm sorry for messing up things….and punching you in the side." Izzy slurred the words and bit down on her lip jumping slightly, having forgot it being busted.

"Can I see?" AJ took away the ice pack and his blood began to boil. It looked much worse than it was and he knew once the swelling went down it'd be okay….it didn't make him any less pissed off though. Leaning in to kiss the bruise Izzy's phone cut them off.

"Hi Jake." Izzy sighed. "Sorry I didn't call we're all okay." Izzy stopped and let him talk some more. "I think I'm going to spend the night at AJ's. I'll be home in the morning." Hanging up her phone she looked at AJ.

"Want to go?" AJ asked throwing an arm around her.

Izzy walked to the door with AJ stopping only to hug John. "Thanks John, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight sweetie." John saw the couple off.

Getting to his house AJ walked inside taking off this hat and shirt tossing it to the side. "Oh my god!" Izzy saw the bruises all over AJ's torso.

"What? Oh I'm fine…besides I think you gave me one of them." AJ laughed.

"That's not funny!" Izzy felt awful. Walking over she placed her hand on his side. "I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did." AJ watched Izzy get on her knees and closed his eyes feeling her lips on his side tenderly kissing each bruise. "Izzy don't…I'm not sure I can tonight."

Izzy laughed continuing to kiss his skin.

Grabbing her arms AJ pulled her up. "You don't stop do you?" Searching her eyes, AJ found nothing but love. Leaning down AJ let his lips brush hers while reaching between them and undoing her jeans. His kisses became a little rougher, filled with need he picked Izzy up trying to hide the pain his body felt from the fight early that night.

"If it hurts…let me do the work." Getting out of his grasp Izzy walked them both to the couch pushing him back before straddling his lap. Pulling her shirt over her head, AJ lifted up enough to lower his pants. "I love you." Izzy whispered letting AJ and her become one.

"I love you too." AJ spoke against her lips enjoying the look on her face of pure ecstasy. "Shh." AJ placed his hand over Izzy's mouth to keep her quiet and listen to the loud banging on the door.

"Who would be here at this time of night?" Izzy asked slightly pissed that yet again their time together was ruined. Grabbing the remote AJ turned to his security camera and saw Jake on the porch. "Oh my god!" Izzy jumped up so fast AJ had to grab her so she didn't trip and fall.

Pulling up his pants AJ waited of Izzy to get dressed before opening the door. "Hey man what are you doing here so late?"

"Coming to take you home. Just because I haven't killed AJ yet doesn't mean I'm thrilled with this relationship. You think I'd let you spend the night?" Jake grabbed Izzy by the arm.

"You know….people do have sex during the day too." Izzy joked until Jake squeezed her arm harder. "Ow, ow okay I was just playing." Izzy was laughing looking back at AJ who was looking at the floor knowing Jake was about 5 minutes too late.

"See you in the morning." Jake said bye.

"Wait my shoes!"

**a/n: Sorry not the best chapter but as you can tell its getting to the climax of the story….I already have a decent amount written up for the chapter with the armored trucks and believe me it will be much better than this chapter.**


	13. AJ

Before anyone knew it the week was up, the holes were drilled, the c4 in place. Everyone had their uniforms, and weapons and we now loading into the truck. "I don't like this." Lily complained with folded arms. Lily wasn't 100% sure she trusted Ghost and she had far too much to lose if something were to happen. Jake was the love of her life, Jesse the annoying kid brother she never had and Izzy was somewhat like a daughter or long lost sister.

"I love you." Jake kissed her lips looking back at the rest of his crew waiting for him. "We will be fine, and I will see you tonight." Jake kissed her again rubbing her back to calm her nerves. "After this job we're done. I promise."

Lily nodded. "Be careful. Izzy, Jesse…be careful." Lily called to them in the truck.

"Come on Jake, let's go!"

"Don't let her get hurt." Lily starred at the smiling girl sitting with AJ.

"I won't." Jake promised, kissing his fiancé's temple and getting in the truck. As the doors closed Ghost gave a look that chilled her to the bone, all of the comfort and easiness Jake just instilled was wiped away with one cold glare from her ex.

Dipping out of sight and going underground Gordon went over the plan one last time, making sure everyone knew their position. Izzy was the smallest and quite fast, her main purpose was to load the money in the bags…..meaning she didn't get a gun. For some reason Izzy knew she was still looked at as the 'girl' of the bunch with the men thinking she couldn't handle this lifestyle…well she was going to prove them wrong.

As the minutes ticked by, Jake went to work stopping the traffic lights but from there it all went downhill. The trucks were late, Gordon was talking with John contemplating whether or not he should kill Ghost, and the guys in the tunnel were fighting. It was all too much.

"I knew it! I told you!" Jake shouted just before Ghost could be heard over the walkie talkie.

"They're here got damnit, they're here!"

"Alright boys….and girl." Gordon smiled. "Let's do this." Gordon listened closely as John counted down and at one set off the C4. Smoke and rubble went flying into the street but no truck came down.

"We missed! We missed!" It seemed like forever but in actuality in a matter of minutes everything fell apart.

"We gotta get out of here!" AJ yelled.

"G!"

"Oh shit!"

There was so much noise, panic, screaming, yelling and then gunfire. "Get her out of here!" Jake yelled to AJ while aiming up at the armed guards. The guys refused to give Izzy a gun, leaving her to feel helpless. Right now wasn't the time to bitch though, she had to think of a way to help.

"Izzy get out of here!" AJ yelled to his girlfriend pushing her back out of harm's way.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Got damnit Izzy! Go!" AJ screamed.

Gordon got word from John. "Back up! Everyone back up! Out of the way!" Gordon cleared the way just as the armored trucks came crashing through.

"Get out of the way!" Jake yelled.

"Oh my god!" Izzy coughed, waving the debris away. Izzy knew she was in way over her head, had the plan got accordingly she would be fine, this however she wasn't prepared for. Grabbing the tools Izzy went to work with Jesse removing the doors and nearly had a heart attack at the cash before her eyes. Climbing into the truck Izzy was tossed a bag loading it until it barely zipped, keeping a steady pace she filled every bag thrown her way while the men kept the guards at bay

"Are we good?" Gordon called to everyone. "Let's go!"

"You alright?" AJ asked Izzy with his hand on her back pushing her along.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"Less talking more moving!" Gordon yelled as the two sped up from walking to running through the tunnels. Everyone heard the sirens in the distance removing their orange suits as they headed to the exits.

"Take my bag." Izzy gave the bag to AJ.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked.

"Causing a distraction…..just take my bag. I'll meet you at the hotel." Grabbing the back of his neck she kissed him deeply before disappearing a separate way.

"Izzy!" Jake called but got no response. "SHIT!" Jake had no choice but to keep moving himself.

Ditching the jumpsuit Izzy was left in skin tight jeans a white tank top that was slightly see through and stuck to her body from sweating down in the tunnel. Wiping her face she tossed the hard hat letting her hair drop down and slipped back above ground. The chaos was jaw dropping at the force of cops and running people. "I saw them! I saw who did it!" Izzy screamed in sheer panic mode, immediately a cop at her side.

"Calm down miss which way did they go?"

"That way!" Izzy pointed the opposite direction the guys would be going. "I came outside to see what was going on and saw these big men with guns drawn and mask covering their face." Tears began to stream down her face. "I was so scared but they told me if I screamed they would kill me."

"Go! Go! Go!" The cop sent his force in the direction Izzy pointed. "Stay here miss."

Izzy nodded and wiped her tears watching as the cops disappeared from her sight. "Suckers." Izzy laughed running in the opposite direction to join her family at the Roosevelt hotel.

"Thank God!" Jake grabbed Izzy into a hug when she showed up. "Is Jesse with you?"

"What? No…..he's not here? Where is he?" Izzy asked frantically.

"He'll be alright." AJ came up from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug. "Come sit with me." Most of the room was quiet minus the accountant counting out and splitting the money when a loud pounding started on the door. "Get down." AJ commanded as everyone in the room drew their guns. Izzy understood being protected but she didn't feel equal this way, either way she did as she was told.

"It's Jesse!" Jake opened the door and a banged up Jesse walked in out of breath.

"Jesse are you okay?" Izzy ran to his side in concern.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you!" Jake yelled.

"Cops were chasing me." Jesse spoke catching his breath. Immediately everyone started talking at once until Jesse spoke the words. "I shot him."

"You shot a cop!" Jake yelled.

"We have to get out of here." Izzy stood.

"Hold on a minute!" Gordon yelled. "Talk to me what happened, Jesse?"

Jesse told his story how the two cops chased him from the subway station, Jake and Ghost got into an argument that ended with the normally calm Gordon nearly jumping a table to get to Jesse.

"Stop! Stop it! We have to get out here!" Izzy screamed to get everyone's attention. "We need to leave. It's a matter of time before they know where we are."

Everyone seemed to calm down for the time being. "Everyone pack up, I'll be back." Gordon spoke walking the accountant out.

"So tell me Jesse, how'd it feel losing all that money shooting that cop?" Ghost smirked.

"Ghost!" AJ called.

"Ghost we don't have to act like we're friends anymore do we?" Jake held a dangerous smile on his face as he loosened his tie.

"Jake don't!" Izzy stood up making sure he didn't go near Ghost. "He isn't worth it."

"Says the girl that fucked her way into the group."

"What did you say?" AJ stood up as well ready and willing to defend Izzy.

"I'm just saying." Ghost smiled walking into the bathroom.

"Alright guys this is how it works." Gordon started. "Where is Ghost?"

"In the bathroom." AJ pointed behind him.

"John, can you get Ghost for me?" Gordon asked before continuing what he was saying.

"He's gone!" John called to everyone else.

"I told you! I told you!" Jake fumed.

"Let's get out of here!" Gordon called for everyone to round up as a bullet blast through the door.

Izzy screamed in horror seeing AJ go down. "No! No AJ!" Trying to run to him John grabbed Izzy literally throwing her behind the couch. Tears poured down Izzy's face as she cried hysterically curling into a ball she covered her ears as gunfire went on all around her.

"Stay down!" Jesse covered Izzy while taking the chance to shoot and kill one of the Russians.

"Izzy get over here!" Gordon called. "Out the back!"

Looking over Izzy saw AJ lying on the floor holding his side mouthing the words for her to go. "Go! I'm coming. GO!" AJ yelled at her when she didn't move. Jake grabbed Izzy pushing her into the other room. Shutting the door the guys pushed the bed up and still shots rang through.

"Stay on the ground!" Jake ordered before disappearing through a window and suddenly all was quiet.

Standing Izzy looked around "Where is AJ?" Gordon couldn't look her in the eyes. "Where is he?" Izzy knew in her heart already but she wouldn't let herself believe it. As soon as the door opened Izzy ran through them to AJ's lifeless body on the floor. Through her cries no words could be made out as she lay with him AJ, crying hysterically and rambling on.

"We have to go Izzy." Jake took her hand.

"No!" Izzy cried holding on to AJ's jacket and lying across him.

"We have to!" Jake did his best not to cry while pulling the young girl away.

Running her hand over his face Izzy kissed his lifeless lips. "I love you." Gently she ran her hands over his eyes closing them before taking his hat and placing it on her head. Getting to her feet, AJ's blood soaked through, staining her white shirt and her legs felt like they would give out any minute.

"John you take Izzy with you, Jesse and I are going to the club to get the money and Lily. We'll meet you at the airport." Jake handed a stoic Izzy off to John.

"Babygirl I know you're hurting but you have to move." John tried to get Izzy to pick up her pace but it was like talking to wall.

"Pick her up." Gordon was behind him running down the stairs and without any other choice John picked Izzy up over his shoulder running down the steps as she cried holding AJ's hat to her head. Getting into the lobby John put her down.

"I need you to walk okay Izzy? Please just walk with me." John held her up placing his jacket over her blood stained shirt as not to draw attention from anyone and walked her out. Izzy didn't talk, she didn't move and John had to check on her just make sure she was still alive. The sun set and John stopped for gas. "You want anything to eat or drink?" But still she didn't move. John kissed her forehead before getting out to fill up while dialing Gordon.

"Talk to me."

"Hear me out….Ghost had the jump on us from the start. So tell me why would he take us all out just to settle up on the money from 04?"

"He wouldn't."

"Yeah he plans on taking all of it." John hurriedly got in the car.

"Have you heard from Jake or Jesse?" Gordon asked.

"No, I was thinking they're at the airport." John started the car and sped away.

"Alright I'll be in the minute."

"Right behind you."

Pulling into the parking lot Gordon and Ghost could be heard arguing. Grabbing his gun John looked to Izzy. "Get down and stay in the car. I'll come back and get you when it's clear." John ran off as shots rang out. Hiding out behind a building John saw Ghost standing above a wounded Gordon. Aiming, John placed his finger on the trigger before shots rang out and Ghost dropped to the ground. Stepping out of the shadows Izzy walked over. "Izzy!" John called running to her as she stood above Ghost.

"You took everything I ever wanted from me." Releasing another shot right to the head Izzy had a stone cold expression on her face.

"I told you to wait in the car." John took the gun from the unstable woman unsure of what she might do next. "G, you should've waited for me." John helped Gordon up. Grabbing the money and Izzy, John followed a limping Gordon to his SUV. "You alright man?"

"I will be." Gordon assured as Izzy got into the back. "Isabella I want you to meet my sister Naomi. Naomi this is Izzy." The two girls gave sad smiles to one another as they car drove off into the night.

How could so much have gone wrong, so fast?


	14. Dreaming

The trio drove as far as Gordon's injury would let them, stopping at a hospital in southern California to treat him. Sitting in the hospital the next morning waiting for Gordon to get stitched up, John sat with a mute Izzy. She didn't speak, she barely moved. Reality sat in as John, Naomi and Izzy sat watching the news in the waiting room. "Baby girl." John called taking Izzy's hand and setting a coffee in it. "Please drink some?" John pleaded but still nothing. Sitting down they listened to the news, Los Angeles was in chaos trying to find the gunmen that left multiple dead at the famous Roosevelt hotel and three more bodies at the club. Izzy already knew they were dead but hearing it, seeing the club where she literally grew up was too much. A high pitch cry left her mouth as she dropped the steaming cup of coffee and began crying.

"Isabella." Naomi jumped to her aid pulling out the shirt in hopes to keep the coffee from burning her skin. Izzy's cries were hysterical and uncontrollable, drawing attention from the medical staff.

"Shh…shh, Izzy please stop crying." John tried to hush. "Naomi I am going to take her for a walk, call me with any news, we'll be right back." Helping Izzy up John lead her to the exit, his jacket still wrapped around her hiding the shirt stained with her now dead lovers blood. Going into the parking lot Izzy's legs gave out and she dropped to the ground.

"Why did they leave me? Why? What did I do so wrong in my life?" Izzy cried. "First my mom dies and my boyfriend! Lily, Jesse and Jake? Why not me? Everything is gone! I have nothing!"

"Listen to me!" John pulled Izzy up by the shoulders. "You have me and I'm not going anywhere."

"Gordon said we have to split up." Izzy wiped her face which was now red and splotchy with swollen eyes.

John didn't even know Izzy was listening on the way to the hospital. "Gordon and Naomi are going home….and you'll come with me." John hugged her tightly.

"I love him." Izzy whispered. "And he's gone. They're all gone."

The days had turned into weeks and John was now the proud new owner of a two story beachfront home in Maui, Hawaii complete with a hot tub and pool. He'd like to say all was fine and dandy but he couldn't, Izzy was a mess.

"How is she?" Gordon asked, although going their separate ways the two remaining takers made sure to keep in touch. After losing so much they refused to let go of what little they had left.

"You want me to lie?" John ran his hand through his hair looking out through the glass doors at Izzy sitting out in the sun wearing AJ's hat. "It's been three weeks and all I've managed is to get her to eat a piece of toast. She's skin and bones and I don't know what to do. I have her sitting outside now; she is so pale I'm hoping the sun will do something." John paced. "She never talks, the only time I hear a sound is when she is crying herself to sleep every night. How do I make this better?"

"You can't." Gordon sighed. "John, she lost her most of her family and her first love all in one day. It's going to take some time."

"G, we don't have time. She is going to starve to death if she doesn't start eating."

More time passed and the less Izzy seemed to be dealing. John couldn't do it anymore. "Isabella?" John called kneeling beside her. With dark sunken in eyes the once bubbly badass looked at him, as shell of who she once was. "Listen to me. Are you listening?" John asked happy when she nodded. "I love you and adore you but I'm not going to stand by and watch you die. I know you miss AJ, I know you miss Lily, Jake and Jesse but they wouldn't want this for you. Did you know Jake left you and Jesse his share of the money if anything happened to him? Even AJ left you his share. They loved you and would've wanted you to push on and be that strong woman they knew." John ran his hand through her hair. "You have a week to start eating and come back to life or I'm putting you in a hospital." Standing up John kissed her forehead. "Please don't make me do that."

Months turned to years and Izzy came too, John kept true to his word and had her committed to a hospital until she put on weight. Being treated like a mental patient, getting checked on constantly, being watched and those stupid therapy groups didn't sit well with Izzy. She was all too happy to put on weight and get the hell out of there. Slowly she became herself again….like in therapy group when she punched a girl in the face for making fun of the hat she wore. AJ's hat. Did she miss her family? More than words could describe. Did she miss AJ? The fact that she wore his hat every day, all day should answer that question.

One of the hardest things Izzy had to do was move. She loved Hawaii and John but she was getting older and really needed to learn how to stand on her own two feet. Besides she missed LA and the city life, John made her promise she wouldn't go back to LA so what city could she find that had the same hustle and bustle of LA? New York City.

**3 years later (From the shooting – not since she moved to New York)**

Rather than some exotic island Izzy found herself in the center of the city that never sleeps. In a large two story penthouse that overlooked the Hudson, Izzy couldn't ask for much more – except her family back.

A lot had changed in the past three years but nothing bigger than….. "Mommy?"

"Hello?" Izzy picked up her phone out of breath.

"….Am I interrupting something?"

"John!" Izzy smiled happily. "No not interrupting just trying to catch Aaliyah and get her dressed." Izzy ran after the giggling toddler.

"She's two…..she can't possibly out run you." John laughed.

"She's two and a half and she can fit in places I can't." Izzy explained grabbing the back of Aaliyah's shirt. "Gotcha." Izzy scooped her daughter up and carried her into the bedroom.

"How is my little munchkin doing?" John asked.

"She is good. Talk to her." Izzy handed the phone off to her curly honey blonde haired, blue eyed daughter while picking out the clothes for the day. "Say hi John."

"Hi John." Aaliyah smiled a big toothy grin before going on to explain her day in her own little language not even noticing that Izzy had finished dressing her.

"Okay let mommy have the phone." Izzy held her hand out taking it back. "John?"

"What did she say?" John laughed.

"Got me." Izzy shrugged tying Aaliyah's shoes. "She likes talking though, as long as you nod or laugh when she laughs she thinks you get it so it makes her happy." Izzy picked Aaliyah up placing her on her hip. "Well we're going to head to the park so…"

"Look Izzy I called to tell you so-."

"Aaliyah!" Izzy yelled when the two year old knocked the phone to the floor and the battery fell out. Sighing Izzy put the phone back together. "Oh well guess I'll talk to him later. Let's get you to the park so you can run off some of this energy."

The little girl giggled as Izzy picked her up spinning her in circles before placing in a swing. This was actually the norm for Izzy seeing as she didn't have to work most of her time was spent shopping, playing with Aaliyah and just exploring the city. It was safe to say Aaliyah had saved her life. Looking up Izzy stopped pushing the swing to let her fingers travel up her arm to pull and twist the skin. "Ouch!"

"Mommy?"

"Okay so I'm not dreaming…..I'm hallucinating." Izzy spoke to herself feeling as if she were having a heart attack yet not breaking eye contact with the man the stood posted against a tree smoking, watching her.


	15. He's Back

"Come on baby." Izzy stopped the swing picking up her daughter and began the walk back to her apartment.

"Mommy okay?" Aaliyah asked.

"Mommy's fine." Izzy soothed her child and kissed her rosy cheeks looking back every few seconds to see if he were following. He wasn't following and he was no longer leaning against the tree, he wasn't anywhere. Tears burned Izzy's eyes as her mascara ran. Why was this happening? It took her years to stop having nightmares and every time she looked at her daughter she saw AJ. Was the torture of now imagining him alive really necessary?

Getting home Izzy called John and Gordon, neither one answering their phone. Throwing herself onto the couch Izzy sighed and held her head. She was losing it, no other way to explain it; she had finally lost her mind. "Play?" Izzy looked over to see Aaliyah in one of her many toy boxes.

Two hours later the living room was covered in toys, and Aaliyah asleep in the middle of the floor. It seemed as soon as the little girl picked out one toy a different one caught her eye. "Guess its nap time." Picking her daughter up Izzy carried her into the tinkerbell themed room and laid her down. Tucking her in, Izzy placed Aaliyah's favorite doll with her before going to clean up.

Nearly done the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god!" Izzy nearly screamed placing a shaky hand over her mouth. "No-."

"Izz-."

"No. No, this can't be."

"Izzy please calm down." His voice was the same just as soothing as before while walking into the large apartment and shutting the door behind him.

"Calm down? Calm down? You…but….how?" Not being able to form a sentence Izzy continued to back away letting out a yelp as she tripped over a toy.

"Easy." AJ grabbed her arm before she hit the floor. "Baby."

"No! You cannot call me baby! You-leave….leave….I need you to leave." Izzy repeated opening the door and attempting to push him out the door.

"We need to talk." AJ side stepped Izzy and walked into the apartment.

"I want you to leave." Izzy's voice shook but AJ ignored it. Instead he looked at the few toys still left on the floor and sat on the couch.

"You have a nice place…..and I don't plan on leaving it until we talk." AJ let his eyes drift over Izzy, taking her in inch by inch. Her hair was longer, darker with bright red streaks; a small diamond stud decorated her nose and complemented the silver barbell above her eye. "You look different."

"Really? It's been 3 years I guess I was supposed to stay the same." Izzy shrugged. "In all fairness you look different too, you look…..what's the word? Alive! You stupid son of a bitch!" Shutting the door Izzy stormed over to him.

"Don't act like that baby." AJ spoke with ease. "I just want to talk."

"What do you want to talk about AJ? You want to tell me how you faked your death? How you could just…..show up after almost 3yrs? If that's what you want to talk about let's talk. How about I tell you how much I loved you and missed you? How when you died I wanted to die? That I didn't sleep for WEEKS. How much weight I lost because I couldn't eat?" Izzy screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Isabella! You make it like this was easy for me-." AJ exclaimed.

"Yes I can imagine faking your death on some tropical beach with hoes in dental floss bikinis was really hard." Izzy countered with a sarcastic laugh, while wiping her face.

"That's what this is about? After 3 years you're jealous?" AJ smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself AJ, I have a man so I don't need you." Izzy rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

AJ nodded. "I see." Standing he began walking around the apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for this so called man. I don't see him anywhere; I don't see any clothes, shoes or pi-." AJ stopped midsentence, seeing a black and white photo of Izzy with a huge smile on her face and a guy standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

"I take it you found a picture?"

"What's his name?" AJ asked still looking at the picture.

"Jason." **(If you want an idea of what he looks like….google the actor Jason Momoa & a picture w/ his dreads)**

"He looks like a caveman." AJ turned away from the photo.

"AJ!" Izzy yelled. "What did you come here for? What do you want after all this time?"

"I love you." AJ answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as if he hadn't been gone for 3years.

"Bullshit! If you loved me how could you play dead and put me through that?" Izzy didn't even realize she had started to cry again until AJ reached forward to wipe the tears away. "Don't touch me!" Izzy yelled slapping his hand away. "I lost everything that day! I lost Jesse and Jake and Lily…I thought I lost you." Breaking down Izzy folded her legs beneath her and dropped to the floor.

"I still love you, it never went away." AJ whispered. "I made sure you were okay, I left you my money and asked John about yo-."

"JOHN? John knew you were alive and didn't tell me?" Izzy screamed. "And how could you tell him you were alive and not me? And I don't want your money! I have more money than I know what to do with! I want my family!"

"Isabella stop!" AJ commanded.

"Do NOT say my real name like that means you're serious or something. I have every right to be upset, mad, shocked and any other emotion that is running through me right now and you are not nearly as smart as you once were if you thought you could walk back into my life like nothing happened!" Izzy growled loudly clenching her fist. "You have no idea how bad I just want to hit you right now." Finishing the sentence she pushed her leg out to kick AJ in the shin, he grabbed her foot before it could connect.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." AJ warned while moving from the couch down on the floor with her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't give a shit!" Izzy lied and maybe AJ would've believed it, if she were able to stop crying. "You put me through hell once and you're doing it again."

"Just let me explain please?" AJ watched her erratic hand movements and smiled noticing something on her wrist.

"You don't get it AJ! I don't care! I don't care anymore! There is nothing you can say or do that is going to make me forget for 3yrs I thought you were dead and right now I wish you really were." Wiping her eyes again she knew she probably looked like shit.

"You don't mean that." AJ was calm as he reached out grabbing her right arm with a smile as she tried to pull it back. "What is this?" Smiling AJ held her wrist against her will, flipping it over examining the tattoo. "Mi Corazon AJ." AJ read the cursive writing aloud while tracing the letters and red heart with his other hand.

Jerking her wrist back Izzy held it at her side "That was a long time ago."

"I'm your heart and just like the tattoo, that will never go away."

"Mommy?" A small voice called. "Mommy you sad?" Little pitter patter feet ran against the floor to Izzy and threw herself against her into a hug.

"So she is yours?" AJ stood when Izzy did.

"You heard her say mommy right?" Izzy rubbed Aaliyah's back.

"What's her name?" AJ asked reaching around taking the little girl's hand in his. He smiled; her hand was smaller than the palm of his hand and her eyes curious as she curled her fingers around his.

"She can talk. Ask her."

AJ was an only child; he had little interaction with kids and really didn't know how to even talk to them. "What's your name?" AJ looked at the blue eyes that mirrored his own.

"Hi!" For just waking up she was very excited. "I Aeyah Jade." The little girl smiled and AJ raised an eyebrow not completely understanding her.

"Her name is Aaliyah Jade." Izzy corrected.

"Aaliyah Jade? AJ?" He smiled. "That's a pretty name." AJ laughed at the shy look she gave in return as she hid her face in Izzy's neck. "Mamita vaya juego." Izzy spoke setting the little girl down. (Go play)

AJ watched as the little girl ran to her toy box. "She knows Spanish?"

"Poquito." Izzy replied getting a look from AJ. "A little bit." She translated. "She barely knows English….I just switch it up so she will know both." Letting out a deep breath Izzy began chewing on her fingernail.

"So were you going to tell me she is mine or just act like I don't know?" AJ asked.

"What makes you think she is yours?"

AJ scoffed a bit "Well she certainly didn't get the blonde hair and blue eyes from you."

"But she could've gotten them from John." Izzy spoke with a straight face seeing AJ's stance and mood change in an instant. His jaw tightened and eyes narrowed.

"John?" AJ asked. "You had sex with John?" AJ's nose flared and teeth gritted.

"No, I didn't." Izzy confessed. "I just wanted to fuck with you." Turning around Izzy wanted to make sure her daughter didn't hear that slip of the tongue. She had a habit of repeating what she heard and didn't want her 2yr old walking around cursing like a sailor.

"You were wrong for that." AJ was still mad, it was written all over his face.

"You were wrong for playing dead."

"Got damnit Izzy! You act like I wanted this!" AJ yelled. "I didn't want this!" AJ pulled his shirt open causing the buttons to go flying, there were multiple circular shaped scars where the bullets had hit so many years ago. "Think it was fun for me? Do you?"

"Stop yelling." Izzy whispered. "You're scaring her." AJ peaked around Izzy seeing the little girl with eyes so large she looked like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry okay?" Izzy looked over AJ's tattooed skin. "That doesn't change anything though."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" AJ buttoned the few buttons left on his shirt and tightened his suspenders.

"Are you really that stupid? Did you hit your head or something? You left me alone to think the man I am in love with was dead! You weren't there to see your daughter being born or hold my hand during the 16hrs it took to deliver her. You didn't see her first steps, change diapers o-."

"If I could change it all I would." AJ cut off, watching Izzy as she closed her eyes letting out a deep breath. "Do you have something to drink?"

"Yeah." Izzy walked into the kitchen.

"What do you have?" AJ followed.

"Don't." Izzy warned feeling him come up behind her. "Don't touch me."

AJ backed up leaning against the counter and watching as Izzy mixed herself a drink. "You handle alcohol better now?"

"No, not really but I don't think my headache can get any worse." Izzy replied mixing another drink and handing it off to AJ then taking a seat at the table.

"So how many tattoos do you have now?" AJ smiled, pleased he was the one to start her addiction, he truly was her first in everything.

"Really? Really? You want to talk about my tattoos and not how you played dead for the past 3yrs?" Izzy sipped her drink. Seeing AJ stare but not speak Izzy rolled her eyes. "I have 8."

AJ whistled. "8?" Laughing he eyed Izzy's body looking it over. "Can I see?"

"AJ this isn't funny! And no you cannot see them!"

"Where are they?"

"Where you will never see again." Izzy spoke sternly. "Now if you don't want to talk and tell me why you're here, how you knew I was here and…and why you left me. Then you can leave now."

"I'm sorry for hurting you; you don't know how much I love you." AJ tried to make her understand but he heard her scoff at the thought of it.

"….I don't really remember that day, I woke up in the hospital and handcuffed to the bed. I managed to pick the lock and hauled ass out of there with nobody noticing but I knew they'd be looking. I went back and got as much money as I had left and split."

"Why didn't you call me?" Izzy refused to cry but the hurt could be heard in her voice.

"No contact remember?" AJ asked.

"Bullshit! I stayed in touch with John…obviously you stayed in touch with John but not me. Why?"

"I didn't get in touch with John right away, I went to Canada and Mexico then France and The Bahamas."

"Good to know you had a great vacation." Izzy smiled but it was fake.

"Are you going to let me speak or not?" AJ asked with attitude. "I kept moving so nobody could track me but I didn't forget you. I called John last month, he was pissed off too and he said I needed to call you but I didn't want to chance anyone tracking you because of me. Two weeks ago I went to Hawaii and saw a picture hanging on John's wall. It was of you, John and Aaliyah." AJ looked over at the chubby cheeked cutie as she stood walking over to the TV. "I snooped a bit and found your address and here I am."

Izzy got up and went to the TV putting it on and sitting Aaliyah down in a chair just her size before returning to AJ. "So I don't get it. Why now? Why after all this time come back? What made it 'safe'?" Izzy did air quotes to show her sarcasm. "To come back and talk to me now. What do you want?"

"I want to be in her life." AJ lit a cigarette looking towards the happy child that was bouncing up and down with a smile. "I want to be in your life." AJ went to grab Izzy's hand but she snatched it away. "What is she doing?" AJ looked at Aaliyah again, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful and she was a part of him.

Izzy looked over to Aaliyah before smelling smoke. "Don't smoke in my house! Or around my daughter! What are you stupid?" Izzy grabbed the burning cancer stick and dropped it in the kitchen sink running water. "And she's dancing." Izzy finally answered. With nothing to say the room grew silent.

"I need a place to stay." AJ looked up from his drink.

"We're in NYC there is a hotel on every corner."

"I don't have any more money."

"I'll give you what you left me." Izzy stood when AJ grabbed her arm.

"Just let me stay here."

"Not a chance in hell." Izzy pulled her arm free with a glare but it instantly melted when Aaliyah walked in the kitchen.

"Juice?" Aaliyah pulled at Izzy's pants giving AJ a small peak of a tattoo on her lower back.

"Where is your cup?" Izzy motioned with her hand pretending to drink. "Cup. Bring me your cup." Waiting for a second Aaliyah returned with a green sippy cup. "That's my baby." Scooping her up, Aaliyah giggled and kicked her feet. Sitting her on the counter Izzy grabbed some apple juice filling the cup half way and screwed the top back on. Setting the child back on the floor she gave her the cup. "Good to go."

"Please?" AJ asked.

"Please? Please what?" Izzy's attitude was back.

"Let me stay here…let me get to know my daughter."


End file.
